X-Force: Feral
by KJAX89
Summary: An old threat returns from Wolverine's past that places all of the X-Men in danger. This threat threat comes in a new, yet familiar form, and Tigra may be the only one that can stop it. OC. (This is a spin-off of Tigra of the X-Men)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He lay coiled in the grass just outside the compound. The only movement the slow swaying of his tail. The tall grass and shade of the trees providing enough cover that he wasn't concerned of being spotted by the inhabitants. His dark fur provided ample camouflage. He had been patiently waiting for the last two days for his target to return. The Admiral had instructed him to return with the target at any costs. In his current state, there was no other thought beyond obtaining the objective. No room for outside concerns or distractions. Outside of HQ checking in via his com every six hours, he could have laid in the tall grass for another day before needing to rethink his strategy. The Admiral was very specific about his three day time frame and he dared not deviate.

He tightly rolled his shoulders, attempting to keep away any knots in his well-formed back. Night had fallen and outside of a couple of non-targets returning from what looked like a late night training session on the grounds, his target still had not returned. Hours passed, midnight came and went. The Admiral was in his ear considering revoking the mission as his window had come and gone. He almost growled in protest, so focused on achieving his objective, but he could never refuse a direct order from his handlers, no less the Admiral himself.

Suddenly, his ears trained for the slightest of sounds, stood straight on his head. The gentle rumble of a motorcycle was approaching the compound from a few miles away. Keeping the rest of his body completely still, he silently inched through the grass, barely disturbing his surroundings. The pads on his hands and feet keeping him almost silent. With his eyesight only being improved in the moonlight, he saw his target pass through the compounds gates, swing the bike around to the enormous garage, step off the motorcycle and make his way into the mansion. This time he did growl, his first sound in days, but only to signal HQ that the target had arrived. He heard a crackle in his ear, "You are green. Engage. You have twenty minutes." Like a shadow, he made his way out of the tree-line as if an extension of the night itself, made his way towards the compound. No prey had ever escaped him, and even the legendary "Wolverine" would not be an exception.

* * *

Having been prepped before the mission and observing the compound for three days, avoiding the laughable security was not a concern. He had been trained for far worse. He knew that the real security lay sleeping inside. Nimbly climbing a tree and clearing the six-foot gap, he used an open second story window as access. He knew his quarry lay sleeping only down the hall at the end of the far next wing. From what he smelled on the grounds, likely in a drunken stupor. Landing silently on the floor, he sniffed the air, checking the surrounding area for possible complications.

As planned, he found himself in the girls wing. Here slept the most immediate danger, M-3 aka "Jean Grey." He loathed engaging telepaths. True, his training and "enhancements" allowed him to resist most physic attacks, but something so non-physical and unseen disturbed him. It was not natural. It was not combat. Never trust something you cant see, no less smell. Her room lay at the end of wing, before crossing the staircase and entering the male section. Immediately to his right, he could smell M-4 aka "Shadowcat." Younger than the rest and purely defensive in her powers, she was a low priority threat. Further down the hall, he could hear the metal music emanating from the ipod of M-6, aka "Rouge." The brief on her had been vague at best, simply advising avoiding all contact and taking her down quickly if needed. Their even breathing brought a rare smile to his muzzle. He rarely felt any kind of joy or happiness, but a successful entry into an enemy base always gave him a primal feeling of satisfaction. Laying among the sheep, he knew they were at his mercy. But, that was not his objective tonight. As he silently made his way down the hall on all fours, inches from the ground, he came to a sudden stop outside the last door containing M-3. He had matched each scent to those designated in his briefing. Had already noted their minimal strengths and apparent weaknesses. Here however, was a scent he had not expected. It was the scent of something feral...something he almost recognized as being close to his own, and yet mixed with scents he did not recognize as well:cotton, something sweet and... ENOUGH! This was not his concern. Whatever mutant resided along with the telepath was not in his briefing and therefore he was not meant to know about. He knew he was running out of time and while staring intently at the door a moment longer, continued down the hall.

* * *

He lay directly over the unconscious body. He had been careless. His hyper-focused mind had wandered and he barely had time to process the scent of the teleporter aja "Nightcrawler." The mutant was clearly coming back from the kitchen, the smell of food still lingering on him. Reacting on instinct, he froze and with his flank flush against the wall, blended into the dark shadows of the hall. This could ruin the entire mission. One look and the teleporter could raise the alarm in the entire mansion before he could make it to evac. He had to put him down, but quietly. As Nightcrawler passed his position, not inches from him, s, he pounced. An elbow to the back of the head and he was out. He was sure to catch him before he could hit the floor and after making sure he had not been detected, propped the now unconscious mutant in a dark corner. Now he had to move. The target's room was across the moon draped stair case and the last on the left of the male wing and as he silently entered, there the target lay. Reaching behind him he grabbed the syringe from the pack that rested above his lower back and slowly approached the snoring drunk. Wolverine would never even know what hit him. ***SHINK***


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! This is my first fanfic and the more reviews the better future chapters will be. Special thanks cheshirecat9116 for her description of Greer.  
**

Greer drove the car into the garage and although the weekend at her mom's had been enjoyable, she was glad to be back. After her last adventure in New York, she had little difficulty convincing the professor that driving was a safer option. As she stepped out of the car, anyone watching would have seen a tall, willowy twenty-year-old, with long raven black hair reaching to her waist. Dressed in a pair of faded torn jeans, a black tank and low slung red top, she was truly beautiful. However, reaching for her cat pendant on a necklace she always wore, her image fuzzed and was replaced with something else entirely. Standing 5"11, she remained willowy, but lean muscle filled out her frame. Of course, this would not be the biggest change one would notice. Covered in dark orange fur, with two stripes on each cheek, and a long tail twitching behind her, the true Greer emerged. Dressed in a tight black leotard, covering her upper thighs and with slits on each side for movement, along with arm singlets covering her arms, Greer was still beautiful, but she couldnt help almost instinctively avoiding seeing her reflection in the car windows or mirror, her pointed ears dropping flat to head. Shifting her green slitted eyes, she flashed her sharp canines and almost purred in delight at seeing Logan's bike resting in its usual spot. He had been out on one of his "solo missions" and having him back always brought a sense of security. Unless they were training together, in which case, a sense of security was far from the truth. She was just quietly moving up the stairs when things happened very fast. First, she smelled an unfamiliar scent that immediately brought her hackles up and her senses scanning for danger...because mixed with that unfamiliar smell was one she did recognize - the metallic tang of blood. That led to number two, spotting Kurt slumped in the corner. Before she could even run to check on him, she heard the unmistakable battle cry of Wolverine and a scream that quickly turned into a roar of what could be nothing else than one pissed off cat.

"Think you're the first one to try offing me while I slept? Bub, you just made the last mistake of your life." He had underestimated the Wolverine. Gripping his side, three deep gauges now rested underneath his paw. They would heal in time, but time was not something you had against the Wolverine. In a rage, Wolverine charged but years of combat training do not make one an easy target. Slipping beneath his lunges and slashes, he unsheathed his own claws and returned in kind. Soon, they were both bleeding, neither one seemingly concerned with the amount of blood pouring on the floor. "Your good. Whoever trained you knew what they were doing. Almost seems like were playing from the same playboo-" He lunged, gambling on now the Wolverine's confidence and was rewarded. Locking his claws under his ribcage, he spun and tossed the Wolverine through a window and heard the welcomed thud of him making contact with the ground below. Quickly balancing on the ledgee, he was about to leap after his prey when that same damn smell suddenly burst into the room. Turning his head he made eye contact with iris's so much like his own, filled with a fury he similarly recognized.

Greer's eyes could see clearly through the darkness that filled what had once been Logan's room. Now, broken furniture, torn up walls and way too much blood, decorated the room. But none of that processed because what she saw balanced on the window's ledge had her full attention. He was massive. She could tell he was easily a head taller than her 5"10 frame and seemingly twice as broad. His coat was the darkest black she had ever seen, his chest and stomach a slightly grayer shade. His feline head was covered in a thicker coat, making almost a mane over his neck and back. He wore what looked like the close shorts favored by MMA fighters. Each hand and foot, wrapped in some-kind of straps of leather or cloth, and were tipped with, from the way they cut into the wood, claws equally lethal to her own. Lethal, that was the most apt description. No inch was wasted, coiled muscle, huge traps, defined abs and tendons clearly showed, even in the moonlight. But it was the eyes, gold to her green but still so similar to her own, that she locked onto.

"I dont care how big you think you are, you come into my home, you attack MY family, and I'm putting you down." And with that, Greer lunged...and found herself staring up at the night sky.

The invader had executed a move almost too fast for even her to see: the invader had leaned out of the window and with one clawed foot had flipped both himself and Greer out the window and while still locked on had landed with Greer squarely on her back. Greer had never landed on her back before...at least not for a couple years, and he was still on top of her. She could feel his massive weight crushing her. He lowered his face to within inches of her own, his teeth clearly visible. She had never seen such an intense look as he bored into her eyes, one hand on her neck. Not choking her, but making movement a real problem. She quickly used her free hand and attempted to claw his face. That was caught by his remaining hand and pinned above her head. What was he waiting for? Why didnt he just tear her throat out? "JUST DO IT ALREADY!" she roared.

"What are you..." It was as if he had trouble speaking, so quiet and rumbled was the speech. But before she could even react, he was off her as Logan's blades stopped inches from her eyes, right where his head had been. She quickly returned to her feet and into a defensive position next to the recovering Logan and prepared for the next attack. She was then immediately concerned for the rest of the house. How had no one heard the fight going on? Where was everyone?

"Keep focused Tigger, "Logan grumbled, "This one aint goin down quick." Trust Logan to know what to say in a fight.

"The two of us? What chance does this loser have?" Greer said attempting to assure Logan she was ready for what came next.

It was at that point that things got a lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The sleeping gas he had slipped under the doors as he had passed down the hall would buy him more than enough time to handle Wolverine. However, he had not prepared for this feral mutant that stood alongside him. Why had the General not briefed him on her? He did not question his own abilities, but the element of surprise was not something he particularly preferred to grant to the enemy. Regardless, Wolverine was coming with him.

"Don't let the look fool you Tigger. This guy has had training. Remember to employ your own." Logan instructed…right before going berserk and lunging at the giant leopard with his own feral roar. _Typical_, Greer mentally rolled her eyes and followed Logan on the offensive. The fight only went on for a few minutes but it was clear Logan had been correct. Even against the two of them, this invader was holding his own. Blocking their attacks with gauntlets on his wrists or dodging most of their attacks, he seemed to be moving simply too fluidly for anything that size. His own attacks involved not only his lethal claws, but elbows and knees, which felt capable on smashing concrete and Greer was certain without her healing factor, he bones as well. Soon, Greer and Logan were catching their breaths and allowing their own claw marks to heal as the invader did the same. _What do we need to take this monster down?_ Greer grumbled to herself. Clearly, she and Logan had the advantage, if barely, and could eventually take him down. But she was worried about her friends still inside the mansion. It was time she and Logan finished this. Circling to her left, Logan followed her lead and slowly they attempted to surround the invader.

_Damn HQ for not warning me about this mutant! I was not prepared for something capable of matching my own strengths_. His wounds were healing but not fast enough. He recognized a losing situation and retreat seemed like his only tactical move left. "Predator clearance certified. Prepare." _NO! The General had promised to not take control aga-_. And that was the last thought he had as the changes took over.

* * *

As Greer was about to give Logan a signal to attack, a sudden beeping emanating from the monster caught her attention. She hadnt noticed it before but in addition to the gauntlets he was wearing, he appeared to have a metal collar beneath his mane as well, and it was these that were beeping. A sudden look of fury appeared on the invaders face and for the briefest of moments, she thought she saw something resembling fear in his golden eyes. He took a few staggered steps away from her and Logan and tensed himself, as if from an attack from some unseen enemy and suddenly stopped and let out a blood-curling roar of pain. His eyes wide, he continued to roar as a familiar noise reached Greer's ears: ***SHINK***

What appeared like adamantium bone thrust through his fur at each elbow and knee. He appeared to increase in size as every muscle became tense and stood out against his skin, the veins in his neck bulging. But the starkest change occurred to his eyes. Where before the golden irises had projected focus and intelligence, became suddenly blank as a white light emanated from his eyes, similar to the red haze the covered Greer's when she succumbed to her feral instincts. As he slowly lowered his head, his roar of pain seemingly dying in his throat, he appeared to simply be content to stand there and look intimidating, a constant growl coming from his throat. Greer could have sworn she heard a crackle and then, "Terminate the unnessary target." With that, he turned his attention to Greer and slowly began to approach. While shocked at the sudden transformation that had taken place before her, Greer prepared herself for the coming fight. While shaken, she was not about to let Logan or this monstrosity see her as weak. That was when the next surprise came and it was even more shocking than the last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews appreciated. Enjoy.  
**

"Cmon bub! I thought you were here to bag the big prize!" Logan yelled as he darted in for another attack, attempting to regain the monster's focus.

But the creature just kept walking towards Greer, seemingly not even attempting to defend himself from Logan's impending impalement. "GRAAAWW-" **huck** In fluid yet violent motion, the creature spun in a sharp pivot and grabbed Logan in a tight clinch. With perfect and punishing accuracy, he impaled Logan with his right knee, forcing Logan's head to rocket forward, finishing the strike with an elbow to the back of Logan's now exposed neck with his left elbow shard. Logan slumped to the ground without a sound, eyes closed and seemingly not breathing. _He's not dead. He's the freakin Wolverine. He's not dead._ Greer repeated to herself as she silently pleaded for Logan to get up. Greer dropped to all fours and began charging at the monster, intending to pounce on his back and get the focus back on her before he could do more damage. Seeing a quick move to a pack on his lower back, Greer saw him toss something in her direction, followed by a pull at her feet, and then agonizing pain. Greer crashed head first into the ground. Shaking off what she assumed was yet another concussion, she looked down and saw her hand and feet bound together. She tried finessing her way through the binds, but another electric shock made it clear that was not an option. While she knew she should be able to simply power through the cords, it seemed that the more she struggled, the more pressure was applied.

"GREER!" Kurt yelled and quickly appeared at Greer's side.

"Kurt! Get Wolverine out of here!" Greer yelled but immediately realized that was the wrong thing to say, as the monster quickly focused his glowing eyes on Kurt. Greer would later find out that it takes Kurt exactly 1.6 seconds to teleport. In exactly 1.4 seconds, their attacker made a quick dash to Logan's left side, his hands extended because .2 seconds later, they found a place inside Kurt's shoulders. Greer watched horrified as Kurt was lifted over the monsters head and suplexed into the ground. **SNAP** Greer almost gagged on hearing something in Kurt break. She just hoped it was a rib. Rolling back into a standing position, he turned his gaze to the still bound Greer.

As he approached she more clearly heard someone giving orders, "Terminate X-13 with prejudice."

Realizing what was coming, Greer redoubled her efforts to escape, hisses, curses and growls pouring from her throat, as the monster calmly moved to stand above her head. Looking into those eyes, Greer saw no pity or intelligence, more machine than creature. Lifting up his foot, Greer realized that this was the end and braced herself for the impact.

"STRYKER ENOUGH!" Greer slowly opened her eyes and saw a still shaky Logan with his hand outstretched. He had been the one to call out. The knee of the creature poised at his chest, ready to crush Greer's skull with his clawed foot, slowly turned his head towards Logan.

"Stryker, I know that's you. You leave here with me right now, no struggle, no bullshit. But you leave these two and the rest of the house alone. You have no fight with them. Leave them out of it."

"Logan what are you doing!?"Greer yelled, not believing what she was hearing.

"Listen kid, I wasn't certain at first, but the way he moved and fought made me suspicious. But there's only one man that can manipulate adamantium like that and id recognize that voice anywhere. It's Weapon X, Admiral Stryker. This is my fight. We got a deal Stryker or you want to have to have this piece of jungle trash drag me back to base?"

After what seemed like an eternity, Greer heard the crackle, "Disengage. Take Weapon X"

***SHUNK** Withdrawing his claws, Greer couldn't believe her eyes as Logan slowly dropped to his knees, hands on his thighs, head bowed. The monster slowly lowered his knee and placed his foot right by Greer's face, never breaking eye contact with the now seemingly subdued Logan. Walking behind Logan, Greer saw him reach for Logan's hands and cuff them in some high-tech mitts behind his back.

"Logan stop! Fight back!" Greer, almost pleading at this point, as the attacker approached the subdued Logan.

"Kid, shut the hell up. Tell the rest of the xmen not to come after me. Tell the professor he was right…and that I'm sorry." With that, something was injected into Logan's neck, followed by Logan dropping to the ground, out cold. Reaching down, the monster effortlessly slung Logan over his back. Seeing Logan being taken away like a bagged game, Greer was overcome with rage, letting out her own roar of frustration, causing her to be electrified by the cords binding her. As she tried to keep her eyes open through the pain, she retained consciousness just long enough to see the creature turn back once to lock eyes with her, his eyes once again their golden hue, before she fell into blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Based Sabertooth off of Ultimate X-Men universe. Wikipedia for a complete picture. Thanks for everyone checking out the story. Be sure to leave reviews! Also, special thanks to BelleDayNight for the reviews and for setting me straight on proper narration. Been editing the chapters and hopefully you all have an easier time following_. _Keep up with the reviews and the follows!_  
**

"Put Weapon X in his cell and go back to your enclosure. You're failures will be dealt with shortly." In his army fatigues and tan boots, desert eagle strapped to his side, and graying close cropped hair, Admiral Stryker didn't look up from the digital map he was standing over, fists resting on the table.

"Admiral I accomplished the mission. There was no fai-" ***SLAP***

A sharp back hand by the Admiral, "YOU WERE SEEN! YOU ENGAGED THE ENEMY AND TO COMPOUND THAT YOU WERE _BEATEN_! If I hadn't stepped in you would have been taken and killed by those murdering mutants and I would have lost six years of work and hardware. No Weapon 22, you have failed."

Despite standing only at chest level, Weapon 22 attempted to bow his head below that of his Alpha and avoided eye contact. Seemingly pleased by the act of submission, Admiral Stryker returned to the map and straightened his uniform, "Now. Place Weapon X in his cell and return to your enclosure. The Captain will be joining you shortly to…debrief you."

Lowering his head even further, Weapon 22 slung Wolverine back over his shoulder and quickly exited the room. Placing Wolverine in his cell, he made sure the mitts were still in place and locked the door. At this point well practiced, Weapon 22 did his best to keep his eyes diverted from any soldiers, lest he gain their attention and abuse. When it came to the chain of command, even a Private was deemed more important than the weapon he kept holstered at his side. Remaining silent and keeping to the shadows, Weapon 22 entered the quite of his enclosure.

The "enclosure" could more accurately be described as a man-made jungle. Dense vegetation filled the warehouse that sat on the outer part of the army compound. While it was snowing and bitterly cold outside, inside the warehouse it was like stepping into the Amazon. Within the "jungle" stood a clear box, measuring roughly thirty by thirty and having a ceiling of fifteen feet. For intents and purposes, a bulletproof, shatter proof cage. Not that Weapon 22 knew any different. While normally entering his enclosure brought a sense of peace, no longer surrounded by humans who detested his very existence, he knew what a debrief from the Captain would entail and that attempting to avoid it would only make it worse. Entering the clear cell, Weapon 22 fell to his knees, head bowed, and awaited the arrival of the Captain.

Hours passed. _Perhaps the Admiral reviewed my mission and changed his mind. Perhaps..._Suddenly, the foliage blurred and disappeared, all a clever hologram, leaving the clear cell standing in the empty space of the huge warehouse. Weapon 22 could hear the claws as they were dragged across the steel. Making his way from the far end of the warehouse, a wicked smile plastered on his face, the Captain slowly approached. Slowly raising his eyes, Weapon 22 took in the Captain, as well as immediate superior and trainer. He was truly massive, with muscle packed on top of muscle, slightly shorter than Weapon 22 but more compact. He wore a tight, white, compression tank top, spread thin across his massive chest. Tucked into a pair of green military pants and ending in massive brown combat boots. Cinched around his waist a metal belt with a bowie hunting knife strapped to it. The metal claws were much longer than Weapon 22's, just sharpened that morning. Leather straps wrapped around each hand wound their way and covered his biceps. His dirty blond hair was long and fell beyond his shoulders. His eyes were red, almost mad looking. But nothing outdid those teeth. His entire mouth was filled with metal covered razor sharp teeth, more canines than should be possible. And that mouth was now twisted in a familiar smile.

"Captain I—"

"Tsk tsk, no soldiers around now. You know to call me Sabertooth when we don't have to pretend to be civil for the dainty homo sapiens. Admiral says you disobeyed your orders. Didn't complete the objective in the mission window. Said you were off by fifteen minutes and worst of all, were almost beaten by two measly mutants. I'm disappointed in you. I thought I trained you better." Sabertooth was clearly enjoying what he knew was coming next.

"There was an unaccounted for target. A feral mutant I was not prepped for. I was barely maintaining my advantage but the Admir—"Weapon 22 never got to finish the sentence. A slash across the face and kick to the stomach was enough to end the conversation.

"Shhhhhh…see what you made me do? Admiral said that you owe him one hour for each minute you cost him saving your pathetic life. Course, we don't want you hurting yourself or anyone else." Clicking a button on a controller, the collar fell off Weapon 22, leaving blood dripping from the numerous wounds left behind in his neck. Chains sprang from the floor and attached themselves to the still intact bracers on his wrist. Standing over him, Sabertooth began the debrief. The Admiral had been certain to make the cell soundproof as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Over 100 views! Thanks to everyone for reading. Be sure to leave reviews to better the story and share ideas and comments. Enjoy!**

"And you are certain that is what Logan said?" Tigra had awoken in the infirmary with Professor Xavier seated beside her. Dr. McCoy, his doctor's coat barely fitting over his large shoulders, was fiddling with instrument and tubes connected to the now healing Kurt. While she had been relieved to hear it had only been lacerations and a broken collarbone, seeing Kurt lying so still in the bed beside her had left her shaken. Shaken and driven to go after the son-of-bitch responsible.

"That's what he said Professor. He must have recognized this, 'Admiral Stryker', over that bastard's com, and then surrendered. He told me it was Weapon X and that he was sorry about something." Greer decided to keep the whole, 'don't come after me' bit to herself. Course, lying to the most powerful telepath in the world is not something you want to bank on too often. She did her best to keep her tail from flicking too much. The Professor was silent as he had listened to Greer's story and remained so.

"You're not surprised about any of this are you, Professor?" Greer slowly asked the Professor, attempting to catch his gaze.

"No Greer, and that is partly why I told the other students (who are fine by the way and very worried about you) to give you space while you heal. I wanted to affirm my suspicions and implore you not to share what you have told me with the others, students or staff."

"Speaking of me healing, what gives?" Greer asked as she looked down and gestured to the numerous bandages covering her toned, furred body.

"Yes, that is curious." Dr. McCoy said without looking up from a chart for Kurt. "It seems that whomever you fought has some unique gifts. I am not quite sure what his powers are precisely, but the ability to at least neutralize opponents strengths and locate their weaknesses appears to be one of them. Not to mention, adamantium wounds always are some of the slowest to heal, even for a healing factor as strong as yours. But you should be alright soon enough."

"Perfect, because there is no way that I am not being part of the mission to bring back Logan." Greer's hackles had risen at this point and she had moved to the side of the gurney, her long tail twitching behind her in agitation with her feet planted firmly on the floor.

"Greer – there is not going to be any mission. At least none coming from the X-Men."The Professor said in a calm demeanor Greer did not expect.

"What do you mean, '_no mission_?"Greer demanded incredulously.

"Greer, I am going to tell you something that very few outside this room," gesturing towards Dr. McCoy, "are aware of. That list includes myself, Nick Fury and now you." Upon hearing the director of SHIELD's name, Greer immediately gave the Professor her full, if not agitated, attention. "Logan was the product of a program called Weapon X. Weapon X was a SHIELD dark ops division that operated sometime before or during the Gulf War. Their primary objective was to capture mutants and force them to carry out covert missions for the US Government. The missions that either could not be carried out by the US or deemed to dangerous to risk _human _lives. It was there that Logan was subjected to the adamantium bonding process and his mind wiped. Some of Logan's first and darkest memories rest with Weapon X and he nearly lost himself under their control. In fact, Logan was originally sent by Weapon X to kill me. Were it not for a twist of fate and Logan deciding to join my cause, I may not be sitting here right now."

Greer was now completely still, never really wondering how Logan and the Professor had met. Logan was just so…solid. She had assumed there was no X-MEN before Logan.

"Some time later, when Nick Fury became Director of SHIELD, he shut the program down. This, it turned out, did not rest well with many of those in the government and military who still viewed mutants as a threat or simply as powerful weapons not to be wasted. One of those men was Admiral William Stryker. Recently, Logan heard that Stryker had resuscitated the Weapon X program. Despite my warnings, Logan made it his personal mission to hunt Stryker down and prevent Weapon X from resuming their activities. Regardless of the possible consequences." Greer could hear the comtempt in the Professor's voice when he mentioned the Weapon X program and this Stryker.

"You mean like Weapon X coming after Logan?"Greer inquired, hoping to glean more information from the usually secretive Professor.

"Honestly I think Logan intended for Weapon X to come after him. How else does one find a secret paramilitary organization? I was more concerned with Weapon X coming after us. When Logan realized who it was that had attacked, it seems he did what he could to protect all of you. Logan knows better than anyone that Weapon X values mutant lives very little."

Now it was Greer's turn to be silent. She recalled the voice ordering her to be killed. After a few minutes she looked up, "Professor, I – we - cant leave Logan alone in this. We need to help him."

"My first responsibility is to those under my care." The Professor stated.

"BUT PROF—" Professor X raised his hand and cut Greer off.

"That does not mean however that I am turning my back on Logan. I have already been in communications with Director Fury and he has begun an investigation. Logan and Fury have history, he will find him and do what he can."

"You mean you haven't even tried to LOOK for him! Logan would tear the world apart to find any of us Professor and you know it!" "Greer, SHIELD will handle with. We still don't know if the US government or even SHIELD may be involved. I cannot risk going to war with either. I am sorry but that is all, any of us, can do for Logan for now." Greer was practically yelling at this point, her body tense and her claws ripping into the gurney, metal and all. Greer had never had an ill thought towards Professor X but as she sprang to her feet and stood above him, she her thoughts were definitely passed ill.

"Greer, I suggest you return to your room and rest. When you have regained your strength, we will talk again."The Professor was clearly finished explaining things to Greer.

Greer looked ready to have it out with the Professor again but just as she was about to, she suddenly closed her mouth, lowered her ears and took a more passive position. "Alright Professor, I know you're only doing what you think is best. Just please, keep me updated about any news from SHIELD."

"Of course Greer, now please, go rest."

Greer quickly exited the infirmary and made her way to her room, being sure to keep an even pace. _Ill go to my room alright. There's more than one telepath in this place_.


	7. Chapter 7

**_First, another thanks for the comments cheshirrecat9116 and her help with Greer. I strongly suggest everyone check out her stories. I apologize for the delay, sometimes class and work can get in the way. I appreciate everyone checking out my story. Please review and comment! Can only get better with feedback. Now, back to the story..._  
**

_Uggggghhh_…_my head_. Greer decided to keep her eyes closed as she slowly returned to her senses and did her best to not move too much. Moving seemed like burden at the moment. As she slowly reclaimed control of her body, Greer attempted to piece together the last few hours.

It had not been difficult to convince Jean to sneak into Cerebro and look for Logan. Jean was back from medical school with Scott and had basically tackled Greer and Greer was more than happy to tell her what had happened and ask for her help. After all, Greer wasn't the only one to have feelings for Logan, even if the rumors were true and Jean's weren't as…platonic. This was for the best as Greer still didn't feel comfortable betraying Xavier's trust totally and was able to skimp over most of the details beyond saying that an old enemy had abducted Logan. In truth, Greer was keeping something from both Jean and the Professor. '_Terminate Weapon 13_.' _Whomever was speaking had referred to her as a 'Weapon.' What did that mean? _Greer intended to find out. Jean had been able to narrow Logan's location to a navy yard in upstate New York. Greer had driven to outside the docks and was able to trace Logan's sent to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse near the rear of the yard. Scaling the outside of the building, the thought occurred to her that this had been a little too easy. But being so close to rescuing Logan led her to push caution aside and using a skylight enter the warehouse. At this point things were a little fuzzy. She remembered dropping to the ground, hearing the unmistakable click of automatic weapons and bright lights blinding her in combination with what sounded like an air horn going off in her skull. Forced to her knees, she could just see a pair of combat boots enter her vision before feeling a pressure at the back of her neck and then – darkness.

_Alright girl, enough feeling bad yourself. Time to figure out how bad I'm in it_. Greer opened her eyes and at first was convinced she was still dreaming. _How did I get in a jungle?_ There was no doubt about it, she had somehow traveled from upstate New York to the Amazon. Getting to her feet Greer suddenly realized that something felt different and looked down at her body.

"WHAT THE FU—GAAAH!" Dropping back to her knees at the sudden shock, Greer was able to get a better grip on her appearance.

Her leotard, arm-singlet's and belt, had been replaced with what appeared to be nothing but a pair of fur-tight shorts and what amounted to black sport bra. Feeling violated and very conscious of the amount of skin she was showing, Greer immediately attempted to cover herself, which brought her attention to the other new addition to her wardrobe. Matte-black bracers now covered the majority of her wrist and it was these she assumed that had shocked her. _Alright, whoever these perverts are, I am way past done with them_. Greer rose to her feet and attempted to get a better bearing of her surroundings. Her claws sank it soft grass and undergrowth. Above her, moonlight filtered through vines and trees. And the sounds…with her enhanced hearing, Greer felt like she should be hearing a thousand different voices vying for her attention. But instead, all she heard was silence. _Alright, if I really am in the jungle, the only reason it would be this quite is because everything thinks I'm a predator._ _Good. Leave me alone jungle and well have no problem_. Taking a few steps forward however, Greer got an unpleasant surprise when she walked smack into, "A wall? WHAT IS A – DAMNIT!" Again Greer was shocked through her cuffs but this time was able to at least remain on her feet.

_OK, these cuffs are coming off, but first, how is this possible_. Walking cautiously, Greer was able to pace out some kind of clear box approximately 15 by 15 feet. Seemingly without a door, Greer began to feel anxiety creeping in. _I am not in a cage, I am not in a cage_. Greer kept repeating to herself. Not prone to many fears, closed spaces and feeling caged, like an animal, was a fear that Greer had been unable to overcome. Greer backed herself into a corner of the cage, _It's NOT a cage_, and slowly sank into a sitting position, her tail wrapped around herself and her knees at her chest. _Great job Greer, if you were supposed to save Logan, who is supposed to be saving your furry ass? _As Greer berated herself for being so careless, she suddenly had the definite feeling that she was feeling watched. A slight movement in the canopy above her. A change in the shadows to her right. Even with her ability to see at night, Greer couldn't spot her stalker. _At least im in a ca – safe for now._ Gripping her knees tighter, Greer decided to at least attempt to get some rest, even as she could have sworn she saw the gleam of amber in the jungle night.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Wow, over 200 views and 100 visitors! Thanks to everyone for checking out my story. Things are just about to get interesting so please check out the latest chapter and leave reviews! _**

_A test_. _She must be another test_. X-22 had just returned from training when he entered his enclosure and noticed the scent. The holograms had been left on and he scaled a nearby tree easily enough until he reached the canopy above his den. From his vantage point, he was able to contemplate the sudden appearance of the feral mutant he had encountered on his previous mission. _Was the entire mission staged? Has this all been one long test? Why would they put her in my enclosure?_ Although he noticed that they had raised a separation and had bisected his enclosure. _Best to remain out of sight for now and do reconnisance. I cant reach her now anyway. _He had noticed that no entrance to the enclosure was open. It appeared he was supposed to watch her for now and watch her he will. Using his "predator sense" he was able to detect her strengths and weaknesses, like a red flare over certain parts of her furred body. _Superior reflexes and strength. Her claws are her primary weapon but she will depend on them in battle instead of using her full faculties. She's is capable of – no that cannot be right_. How could she have a predator sense? No not a predator sense, something more…feral than that. Cruder. _Ill catalog that for later assessment. _As always, he was able to clearly see the haze surrounding her weakest points, be them the tendons at her knees, the spot behind her head where the skull was weakest, _Everything I see is a target and she will be no different_. He settled in for the rest of the night on the high branch and waited.

At this point the sun had begun to rise and he sank into a deep stretch, his back arching forwards and then back as his broad shoulders worked out the kinks of spending the night tensed in the canopy. It was time to begin a new day of training. He wondered if _she _would be involved somehow. _It doesn't matter. Keep my distance and remain unseen. If she proves to be a threat, I will neutralize her._ A sudden burst of movements and smells around the enclosure told him that a familiar training exercise would be employed this morning. _I wonder if he's learned any new strategies since the last time I killed him? _He began moving silently through the shadows of the canopy and began the process of stalking his first kill of the morning.

* * *

Greer's head snapped up as she heard the unmistakable hiss of a door opening. Poking her head out of the enclosure, she was assaulted by the mass of smells and sounds now vying for her attention. She took another step and was lucky her tail sensed the impending danger as the door closed quickly behind her. _Alright fine, I was bored with that room anyway. Time to get out of here_. Greer began picking her way through the jungle, wary for any impending dangers. _I know I am not alone in here_. Suddenly, Greer tensed as the brush to her left began shaking, an unknown assailant making its way towards her. Baring her teeth and emitting a low growl, Greer prepared for whatever emerged – except for someone she knew.

When he first stumbled out of the brush, she didn't immediately recognize him. It had been so long since she had last seen him. His once childish feature were haggard and covered by a scraggly orange beard. His hair was long, knotted and matted. He was bare-chested and his pants seemed no more than rags. He was without shoes. But he was not harmless. Two knives were in each hand and a crazed look of paranoia and fear gripped him.

"Jamie?" Greer could hardly believe her eyes as she dropped out of her aggressive stance, "Jamie I thought you were in college in Boston? What are you doing here?"

Jamie didn't respond. He just kept staring at Greer as if he didn't recognize her. _He must be traumatized by whatever Weapon-X has been doing to him_. "Jamie it's ok. Were gonna get out of here together. Just tell me what happened." Greer took a small step towards Jamie.

"Not today. Not today. Not again. Not today." Jamie begun muttering to himself, slowly raising his voice until he locked eyes with a now very concerned Greer. "Not again! Not today!" Yelling it now Greer barely dived out of the way as Jamie covered the distance between them at an accelerated rate. _Jamie doesn't have super-speed!_ But apparently he did, as Jamie lunged at her with his knives again and again.

"Jamie! Jamie please stop!" But Jamie either didn't hear Greer or didn't care. Not wanting to her hurt her friend, Greer tumbled under another wild attack and ran into the jungle. Hoping to put some distance between herself and the crazy-eyed Jamie, Greer almost ran into another outstretched blade and could feel a couple hairs on her back nicked off as she barely was able to slide under the blade. Whipping around she saw Jamie…and another Jamie. Both with the same crazed look and that look targeted at her.

"Not again. Not today." They continued to mutter.

"Alright guys, no problem. Im just gonna go that way." And Greer again dove into the jungle. However, it didn't take long for Greer to realize that the multiple Jamie's, with their enhanced speed and numbers, were slowly tightening a circle around her. Exhausted, cut and bleeding from multiple close calls with the knife wielding Jamie's, Greer soon found herself surrounded.

"Jamie! Multiple! Snap out of it! They're controlling you! I don't want to hurt you!" Greer was almost crying in desperation as she yelled at the multiple Jamie's slowly encircling her. But the far-away look in their eyes told her that nothing was getting through. _I am so sorry Jamie_. And with that, Greer unsheathed her claws and sliced into one of her oldest friends and began fighting for her life.

**_REVIEWS!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_First, thank you to Cheshirecat9116 for her continued support and inspiration and great reviews. Also, thank you to Belledaynight for the reviews and for improving my narration skills. Greer and Weapon 22 (promise you wont have to call him that much longer) are finally meeting, if not at the best time. Please leave reviews and suggestions. Enjoy!_**

_She is failing._ Weapon 22 surveyed the fray-taking place below him with a cold calculus. _If she retains her current strategy, if you can even call it that, she will be overwhelmed. Simply hindering a multiplier mutant does not negate his strengths._ _How can she not see? Why does she refuse to use her Predator sense? _He surveyed Greer slice into Multiple after Multiple, but never actually killing him and seemingly avoiding the numerous strikes that would kill. While her strikes would slow her attackers, more attackers simply took their places.

_She doesn't have long. She refuses to kill and is either incapable or refuses to use her full faculties. What use could the Admiral possibly have for her? She is weak or worse, defective. I doubt he would need two defective weapons…_

Weapon 22 slowly made his way through the canopy, keeping to the shadows and noting the progress of the fight and Greer's struggles in keeping up with an enemy that seemed without end and able to match her speed. And yet, Weapon 22 could not help but admire her tenacity and strength. The way her body lunged and coiled and the precision of her strikes was admirable. But grit has limits and strength eventually fades. While dozens of mutants littered the jungle floor moaning in pain, dozens more had finally cornered Greer at the end of the warehouse (or to Greer's eyes a cliff).

"Weapon 22, you are ordered to Engage." The unmistakable bark of the Admiral was directly in his ear. _Odd for the Admirable to sit in on a training exercise. Whoever this is, she has his attention. Not an enviable position. _Standing on a strong branch, Weapon 22 marked the closest Multiple and proceeded to jump in the air – followed by the welcome crunch of the now dead Mutant cushioning his fall.

* * *

"JAMIE! Stop! Please…" Greer had spent what felt like hours attempting to handicap Jamie but no matter how many knees she broke or hamstrings she severed, a healthy Jamie simply created three more to replace the injured. _It's a war of attrition and I cant win_. Greer felt she was more open and healing wounds than fur at this point. Finally spent, Greer found herself backed against a high cliff with no more room to maneuver. She could try leaping back to the cover of the jungle but at this point Jamie simply had too many Multiples between herself and the tree line. Not to mention his seemingly out of nowhere increased speed. _This is it. No one will even know what happened. Logan – who is going to save Logan? _Rising to her feet, Greer prepared to fight until she had nothing left.

She could almost hear Logan's growl in her ear, "_Cmon Tigger. That all you got?_"

Smirking, Greer raised her eyes and took in the haggard faces of the Mutant she once called friend, "Jamie, I don't know if you can understand me. Know I am sorry, but this isn't ending today." Resuming her defensive stance, Greer prepared to battle till the end.

Sensing the end, a few Multiple's raised their knives and let out a crazed battle cry, using their increased speed in an attempt to rush Greer and overwhelm her. Just as the first group were about to reach Greer, they suddenly turned as a loud THUD shook the ground. Greer could see a look of complete terror covering their faces as they let out an inhuman cry of fear and began scrambling, creating a wide circle around Greer. And Greer saw why. The other two Multiples that had led the attack were now unrecognizable masses on the ground, bone and blood splattered everywhere, and standing in the mess was the last person Greer expected.

* * *

As Weapon 22 slowly raised from the ground, the masses formerly known as Multiple resting beneath his claws, he locked eyes on Greer and seemed particularly interested in maintaining eye contact, seemingly seeing something of intense interest there.

_Wonderful, as if an army of Jamie's wasnt enough. Now I get a rematch with this asshole_. Greer prepared herself for an attack but he seemed content to simply just stand there ignoring the obvious dangers around them and not making a move towards Greer.

"You just gonna stand there or - " Greer attempted to use a high kick to counter his lunge but his sudden move caught her by surprise and he pinned her to the cliff face. Greer barely had time to recover before she swore her head was splitting open. Not inches from her face, Weapon 22 let loose a roar that would have brought Greer to her knees had he not had her pinned to the wall. Finally free of his grip, Greer bent to one knee, attempting to clear her head and regain some hearing in her sensitive ears.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Greer roared. But as Greer looked up she saw he was already gone. The only way she could tell where her newest attacker had gone was from the trail of dead Jamie's leading into the horde.

"Cause that wasnt random." Rising to her feet, Greer was about to run back to the bush when five Multiple's broke from the pack engaged with attempting to kill Weapon 22 and circled her.

"Kill the weapon. Not going to die. Kill the weapon. Not today. Not going to die. Kill." The Jamie's were all muttering, almost yelling, in some manic state of rage.

Still outmaneuvered with the cliff wall behind her and recovering from the hours of fighting, Greer wasnt sure how long she could avoid the onslaught of attacks. But now, something was different. Instead of tiring, she seemed to be getting stronger. Her reactions faster. Her ferocity growing. Slowly, a red haze began to filter her vision. At first she thought that she had gotten a cut above her eyes. But Greer soon recognized the red haze quickly filling her vision. _No! How is this possible? The Professor's sessions should have stopped this. _As a Multiple made a wild lunge with his knife, Greer reached out and grabbed effortlessly grabbed the neck of the Multiple. She could see every artery. Every vein. Her eyes now unrecognizable; almost glowing with red. With sudden roar, Greer dropped the now bleeding neck of the Jamie in her hand. Each of her next movements dropped the remaining Multiples. Leaping over the now still bodies, Tigra joined the fray in a haze of claws and red.

**_REVIEWS!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for the reviews! Your comments have been really helpful. Wish I could say things are going to get better for Greer and X-22 but sadly things are about to get a lot worse. It took me a while to write this chapter so comments and ideas are appreciated. Now, back to the story...**

X-22 released his grip as the last Multiple, windpipe crushed, collapsed to the ground. _New tactics this time, in addition to the speed. Perhaps next time he will present more of a challenge. _Stepping over the dozens of bodies now littering the jungle floor, X-22 approached the hyperventilating Tigra. She let out a territorial hiss at his approach, bringing Weapon 22 up short and raising his hands, attempting to show that he was not a threat.

_My kills. Mine. Stay away. _Tigra was hunched over a number of Multiples, one clawed hand on the ground and the other poised behind her back ready to strike. She continued to growl as Weapon 22 simply sank to into a low crouch, never taking his eyes off of Greer's glowing red ones.

"Who are you?" X-22 asked Tigra, getting only a hiss in response. Maintaining eye contact, X-22 maintained his crouch so as to be appear smaller, presenting himself as less than a threat. When he got too close to the still hissing and growling TIgra, she slashed at his face. Dodging the first strike, X-22 grabbed her wrist at the second attempt, forcing them both to a standing positing.

"Who _are_ you?" At first straining against his grip, Tigra eventually locked eyes with X-22. Slowly, Tigra's breathing returned to normal and her eyes returned to their bright green. When he saw that she had regained control, X-22 released his group and took a few steps back and returned to his crouch.

"What happened?" Greer muttered, her head now in her hands as she regained control of herself. Feeling something on her hands, Greer looked at them and gasped in shock. _Blood. Why am I covered in blood?_ Taking in the scene around her, it didn't take Greer long to remember what had happened. What she had done. And promptly hunched over and vomited.

"Oh my god…I killed Jamie." Greer said it at almost a whisper. "What the HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Greer had spotted the giant cat remaining silent a few feet from her, staring at her curiously.

Before X-22 could answer, a slow clap caught both Greer and his attention, "What did he do? Apex here set you free. And very impressive work by the way. I didnt know x-men could be so vicious." Sabertooth entered the clearing as the dead Jamie's slowly began to fade. Apex stepped back from Greer and stood rigid in a military pose, but his eyes quickly shifted from Greer back to Sabertooth.

"Sabertooth?" Greer was shocked to see one of Wolverine's greatest enemies calmly walking towards her. At the moment, her shock quickly turned to rage. "You made me a killer! I killed Jamie!" Greer shouted.

"Dont be so dramatic pussycat. The multiplier is too valuable an asset to simply kill off. He provides the perfect training tool. Hell, I think Apex over here's killed him at least a hundred times this last couple months. The original is locked somewhere within the Base. Poor bastard cant take it much longer. Probably gonna toss the real one in here sooner or later." Sabertooth was obviously enjoying toying with Greer.

Greer noticed that , "Apex" remained silent, and apparently wary of Sabertooth. "And as for _turning_ you into a killer, all we did was help you reclaim what you have always been. Were all just weapons and animals here."

_Jamie's alive? But I killed him. I killed him over and over…_Greer couldn't remember everything that had happened when she had lost control, but she could remember the feeling. She had felt...she had felt...no, it was better to not remember. She was not that. "I am NOT an animal." Greer said almost reflexively. But as she said it, she couldnt help but notice the blood on her hands and feet. "And what does Weapon X want with me?" Greer asked, looking down at her still bloody hands, attempting to come to grips with what she had done.

"Honestly, I dont know what the Admiral wants with a runt like you. What the Admiral would want with a wild animal is beyond me." Sabertooth taunted.

"Dont play games with me you psychopathic murderer. Where is Wolverine and what do you want with me? Why did you bring me here!?" Greer was again filling with rage and that red haze began to fill her vision. Taking a step towards Sabertooth, a massive shock went through her system and she collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Some beasts just never learn," Sabertooth held up a trigger device in his clawed hand. He walked over to the still twitching Greer and leaned down so that his mouth was right by her ear, "We brought you and Wolverine home. It's time you both stopped pretending. Welcome back to Weapon X." And with that, Sabertooth promptly booted Greer in the head.

"Put her back in the enclosure and resume training schedule six." Sabertooth barked at Apex.

Apex waited until Sabertooth had disappeared and gently scooped up the unconscious Greer. Carrying her to the enclosure, he placed her in the corner he had seen her sleep in the previous night and with one last look, left the enclosure as it sealed behind him. _Whatever they want with her, I hope she can take it. Otherwise, she wont last the week._

* * *

"Progress?" Stryker stood behind a solider seated before a dozen screens of the enclosure.

"The injection in combination with X-22's removal of the mental blocks are keeping us on pace Admiral." The solider confidently reported.

"Good. Let's give her the first sensory package when she wakes up. That should get things moving. Keep me updated every six hours." The Admiral took one last look at the monitors and left the darkened room._ Who knew a mistake like her could reap such rewards. You may have the secret Weapon 13. Let's hope you do._

* * *

Greer slowly came to and attempted to hold back the flood of self-pity and tears that she knew were coming. _It can't be true. I am NOT an animal. I am NOT some weapon that was made. They're lying. _Greer was ready to lie there with her eyes closed, tail wrapped around her, forever, but flashing lights caused her to open her eyes, and immediately wish that she never did again.

Somehow the glass walls of the enclosure were projecting videos. Videos of her - or at least something that looked like her. What she saw was a monster, vicious and feral. A killing machine. What she saw was her killing her friend Jamie. Over and over. Fearing she would be sick again, she attempted to close her eyes to the videos. Because as much as it sickened her, when she had seen what she had done, it wasnt fear that had gripped her, it had been pride. _No, that wasnt me. They MADE me do that. That isnt me_. However, her sharp ears quickly noticed some kind of audio playing in the background. It was her voice, but what she was saying..."I am an animal...I am an animal," mixed with her hissing and growling. Greer tried covering her ears and closing her eyes but it was as if it was being projected straight into her head. Rocking back and forth, Greer did the only thing she could do: she screamed.

**REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Realized that a quick background might be necessary for those of you who havent read Tigra of the X-Men. So Greer Nelson (Tigra) was mutated by Dr. Minos who was orchestrating a Sentinel project. So Greer is not actually a mutant. She was mutated roughly 4 years ago and has been with the X-Men that entire time. She was at first rejected by her mother but have since reconciled (great storyline) but has only had negative experiences with the public at large. Over time she came to tolerate her feral appearance but has always been plagued by a fear of her more "animal" side and nature. When she was first mutated, Greer would fall into a feral rage when engaging mutants and almost killed a few mutants in the process. The Professor and Wolverine were able to help suppress this. But the fear still remains. Hope this clears some things up. Also, it is worth mentioning that in Greer's appearance, she has maintained a human face, but with green eyes and slit pupils along with the two stripes on either side of her face (Thanks cheshirecat9116).**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**_As always, thanks for the reviews and suggestions on how to improve the story. You guys (and girls of course) really got me inspired to post. This chapter took a while but I should be able to post a few chapters more quickly in the coming days. Enjoy!_**

"Jean? Anyone home?" Jean had been staring at her spoon stirring her cereal for her and had barely heard Scott trying to get her attention.

"Hmm? Sorry, Scott. What was it?" Jean tried smiling to not let her worried thoughts show. But it had been more than a week and she still had not heard a word from Greer. As promised, she had told the Professor that Greer was simply hurt at his refusal to help in the search for Logan and had driven home. But Greer had promised to call her every couple days and she was beginning to get worried about her friend.

"I asked if you could stop twirling all of the spoons so I can get back to eating breakfast." Scott said jokingly, taking jeans smile as her simply spacing out and being embarrassed. Jean realized that it wasn't only her spoon she was spinning but everyone else's at breakfast.

"Hey, like, if you wanna feed me no problem. I need both hands to text anyway." Kitty said in her usual peppy manner, even this early in the morning. Assuming she had access to her second cup of coffee.

"Sorry everyone. Just…little tired this morning." Jean said, hoping her excuse covered her uneaseness. Lying to the Professor had been hard enough, but keeping Greer's disappearance a secret from everyone else, especially Scott, at this point was almost impossible. Everyone was already back into their breakfast. Jean shot a quick glance at Greer's empty seat and the corner by the pantry Logan usually spent most mornings glowering at everyone. _Jean_.

Jean's head shot up. "Scott, did you say something?"

"No babe. Just eating breakfast. Everything alright?" Scott had the worried furrow in his forehead he got whenever he thought something was wrong.

"No, no. It's fine I just thought –" _Jean…_Jean suddenly lost focus on the wold around her. As if a channel was being turned on, a window opened in the middle of the kitchen island. In it, Jean could clearly see Greer, lying in an unfamaliar place, her hand holding her head, her long hair falling around her face. She was in pain and she was crying. So much anguish. Tears started streaming down Jeans face. _Jean…help me…HELP ME!  
_

"Jean? JEAN!" Jean was looking up at the very concerned faced of Dr. McCoy, Scott, Kitty and Kurt. "Jean speak to me. What happened?" It was Dr. McCoy, always acting as doctor first.

"Scott? Scott, I am so sorry. I need to speak to the Professor. Greer, we - we need to find Greer." Jean was still crying as Scott scooped her into his arms.

* * *

Apex stood quietly, waiting for the Admiral's attention he took in the mutant Apex had now learned was called, "Tigra", on a wall of monitors.

"What do you think? Of Weapon 13?" The Admiral asked, almost off hand. Apex wasnt even sure he was speaking to him, it was unlike the Admiral to inquire into what he thought of anything.

"I dont think anything of Tigra sir." Apex knew better than to reveal too much to the Admiral before knowing where his conversations led and realized right away the mistake of using her name.

"No need to be coy X-22. I know you've been watching her these last couple of days. You saved her during the last training exercise. You obviously have something thoughts about it." The Admiral replied without taking his eyes of the monitors. He couldnt hear anything but from the way her face was contorted, Apex knew Greer was not dealing well with the conditioning. He had seen it attempted before, but rarely at such an intense rate.

"I believe she could be a valuable asset. If she were to remain viable." Apex suggested, keeping his eyes straight ahead as the Admiral turned at Apex's response.

"Are you questioning my methods Weapon?" The Admiral test.

"Of course not sir. You are above question." Apex responded almost on reflex.

"Good. Because what we have here is a rare opportunity for you to redeem yourself. I want you to train with her. Study her at her most...feral. Who knows, we may unlock your own senses and there wont be any more need for that collar of yours." Apex almost went to scratch at the collar around his neck but stopped as the Admiral glanced in his direction. _He is testing me. Always testing. Use her, lose the collar. Perhaps that will mean the process will be over. _"Just dont forget," the Admiral interrupted Apex's thoughts, "It's survival of the fittest. You never know, she may be our next Weapon 23." Turning his gaze back to Tigra, Apex took that as a dismissal and exited the room.

* * *

As far as Greer could tell, she had been locked in that damn box for a whole day before they finally let her out. The videos they had shown her would play whenever she was awake and the twisted audio of herself whenever she tried to fall asleep. _They're trying to break me. Turn me into something I'm not. Let them try._ Finally out of the enclosure, Greer was soon joined by Apex and after having so much time alone, she was ready for some answers.

"Where are we? Why did Weapon X drop us off in the middle of freakin' jungle? What do they want with me?" Greer fired off her questions at the imposing back of Apex until they had hiked what felt like a few hundred yards from the enclosure.

"We are not in the jungle. And I am not sure why the Admiral has any interest in you. If I were you, I would not be too eager to find out." Apex now stood with his back leaning against another cliff face, seemingly waiting for something.

"What do you mean _not in a jungle_? What the hell do you call this?" Greer gestured at the trees and canopy surrounding them.

"You see the trees. You feel the dirt under your claws. But what do you, or more importantly what do you not, _sense_?" Apex was growing tired of answering so many questions. He wasn't used to prolonged conversation where he was expected to provide an answer.

"What are you -", Greer was cut off by his raised hand.

"What do _all _of your senses tell you?" Apex stated calmly.

Greer was not a big fan of being told what to do by something she still considered responsible for her being in this mess in the first place but decided for now to humor him. _Trust him now, lose him later_. Closing her eyes, Greer could sense her immediate surroundings, smell herself and Apex's scent mixed with what she hoped was old blood, but she realized, that was it. She couldn't smell anything else around them. She heard animals but nothing else. She sensed no bugs, no birds, no other animals. But there was another sense there. One she did not recognize that told her that except for the monster across for her, there were no other threats in the area. The only way that would be possible would be if, "Wait...none of this is real?"

Suddenly, the environment around Greer shifted and she found herself in what appeared to be a large warehouse. The glass enclosure remained in the distance with Apex leaning against a flat metallic wall, unfazed by the sudden change in his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Greer asked in a hushed tone, suddenly realizing she was likely not as alone as she once thought.

"We are standing inside Warehouse 4 on the outskirt of the Base. I'm honestly surprised it took you this long." Apex said matter of fact.

"Think you can be a bit more general than that?" Greer asked, her arms crossed against her chest and tail twitching in annoyance behind her.

"Were not located near any town or city. Not for miles. Closest landmark would be Baker Lake, about four clicks south. This was an abandoned SHIELD research base. Now, its Admiral Stryker's base of operations for Weapon X." Apex explained.

Greer did some rough geography in her head and realized she had been taken the hundreds of miles to the tundra of northern Canada. _Great, just great. First a tropical rainforest, now a frozen wasteland. Perfect_.

"And what does Weapon X want with me?" Greer asked, looking down at her still hands and the bracers still secured on her wrists. Still attempting to come to grips with what she had already done.

"I do not know. Nor do I care. You were left in my enclosure and I was instructed to see what you are capable of. To see if you are still that, I do not need to know." Apex perked his ears up as a low humming could be heard and began to stretch. Greer was slightly distracted both by the randomness of the sudden movements and by the amount of muscle and mass moving before her. _Get a grip Greer. This freak was ready to stomp your head in a week ago._

Suddenly, a section of the enclosure opened and the world around Greer shifted again, as she was staring out into a snow covered temperate forest, light snow dusting the tall pines. "Youve got to be kidding me. What death match do I need to go through now?" Greer asked in exasperation, still not fully recovered physically or psychologically from her last ordeal.

"Not a fight. Judging from the time of day, and the last time I ate, I would say a hunting exercise." With that Apex casually dropped to all fours and began loping towards the forest.

"What on earth are you doing?" Greer followed a few steps behind, almost chuckling at what looked like the "fearsome" killer searching for a dropped pair of glasses.

"Getting a scent. Unless you would prefer to not eat this week." Apex remained on all fours, not bothering to turn his head to speak to the smirking Greer.

"And what's to stop me from just running away?" Greer asked, realizing now was her best chance at escape.

"You mean besides me severing your hamstrings and dragging you back to the enclosure? The loyalty you showed to the Wolverine...and the likely hood that the Admiral would have your bracers kill you before you reached the outskirts of the Base." Apex was still nose to the ground, not giving Greer more than a minimal amount of attention.

_Alright new plan, get these bracers off. Until then..._"What do you mean eat?" Greer asked, attempting to shift focus. Apex's head snapped up, catching the scent of what he believed to be the target of the exercise.

"If you want to survive. I suggest you forget what you were taught and begin paying attention. The fear, the weakness, hesitation, the control they had over you. Those are gone. Embrace what you are and you might survive." Apex had begun slowly crawling forward, Greer still standing following closely.

"I am not some animal that can be trained." Looking down at her hands, "I am not an animal. I'm not -", Greer couldnt finish the sentence.

"Like me? Then you are deluding yourself if you think you have not been _trained_. Controlled. Do not try to lie to me about being controlled when I can see it so clearly. Manipulation. I know it better than most. You think those mental blocks I removed were put there to help you? They _feared you_ and in turn you were taught to fear yourself. You think I do not notice how you look at yourself when you think no one is there? How you reject your most basic instincts? Sabertooth may be a sadist but he still speaks truth. We are a terrible fury, predators incarnate, and if you keep that inside, it will destroy you." Greer was stunned silent by the sudden outpouring from a thing she had considered a killing machine as of two minutes ago. She had noticed the amount of self-loathing seethed in what Apex had said. She was suddenly reminded of her brother and a tinge of sadness entered her mind. But then she processed what Apex had said.

"I was not being controlled. They care about me. Killing doesnt come easy to me like it does to you." Greer attempted to sound defiant.

"It doesnt come easy. It just comes." Apex said quietly, almost to himself. Greer almost didnt catch it, but some of what Apex had said rang true. _Do they fear me? Was I just a danger they wanted to keep controlled and close by_. Greer's thoughts came up short as Apex came to a stop in some dense bushes before a clearing in the trees. A low sun providing light. Greer came up beside him and followed his gaze to a large black bear. At first she couldnt understand what they were doing, but from the look of concentration on his face, Greer realized quickly enough.

"Wait. Were supposed to kill _that_? For breakfast?" Greer whispered in disgust.

"Stop resisting what youre body is obviously ready for." Apex barely made a sound, moving slowly closer to the creature.

Greer realized she had dropped to all fours and was following closely behind his still black tail. For whatever reason, Greer did not want to take her eyes off the bear. _Why does this feel so...right?_ Greer thought, as foreign thoughts began to sift through her mind. With a silent movement of his hand, Tigra followed his direction and circled the unaware predator. Tigra couldnt help but feel a tingle of pleasure crawl up her spine and a smile cross her lips. She could feel her muscles coiling. Her spine like a rubberband ready to snap. Without a word, Apex and Tigra sprang on the massive creature. It never had a chance. While the bear put up a struggle, Tigra felt as if it was moving in slow motion. Her misted eyes had her totally focused on the kill in front of her. She felt the warm blood on her claws and teeth claws rip into the muscle and bone_. _She had never felt more alive.

_**REVIEWS!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for the reviews. Winding down the last chapters what I am now calling Part 1: Return to Weapon X. Have some great ideas for the Part 2 but feel free to send me any ideas or suggestions. Enjoy!**_

It was a week from hell. Greer had never been to hell, but seeing as how she had survived Logan's training sessions over the last year or so, she assumed that she was an authority on distinguishing training from torture. Every moment, without warning, Greer was at risk of being tossed into a new "exercise" or an attempt to break her will and her mind. She was constantly tested, pushed to her limits. It quickly became obvious that the focus was on her being forced to utilize her feral instincts; something she had fought against for the past four years.

"This is all because of me. They are attempting to understand the balance between your ability to tap into your feral instincts but lose control and my inability to access my more focused Predator state." Apex had explained as Greer lay panting after an intense session in which she had been forced to face someone Apex informed her was codenamed, "Kimura." Kimura had seemed unthreatening enough, but due to her invulnerability, ability to control her density, healing factor, and obvious sadism(_is that a required to join Weapon X?_ Greer wondered more than once) Greer was forced to fight until she finally tapped into her feral side and was able to at least reach a draw. She was fairly certain Kimura was prepared to simply take all the punishment Greer could dish out and simply watch her die from exhaustion, taunting her the entire time calling her, "animal", "freak", and "savage".

"What…do you mean…_inability_? You almost killed Logan and Kurt back at the mansion when you went all glowy eyed and blade crazy. What do you call that?" Greer asked with as much spite as her exhaustion would allow. She still blamed Apex for being captured and taking Logan in the first place.

Apex had refused to answer but Greer got the truth later, as Sabertooth had taken up what she assumed was his new favorite hobby of taunting Greer when she wasn't at risk of being beheaded or shot by some new Weapon X test. As he spoke, the usual images of her previous sessions on the walls were switched to what to a live feed of Apex fighting what appeared to be a number of men in tactical gear somewhere outside the compound.

"Such a shame about Apex over there. Never did get to reach his full potential." Sabertooth was sauntering around the cage as Greer did her best to ignore him. But the mention of Apex's background got her attention and Sabertooth noticed her ears twitch at the sound of his name. "See, Apex was supposed to be the perfect mutant killer. See all of their weaknesses, their strengths, how best to hunt them, kill them. All of the good stuff. Rumors were that he wasnt always so big and furry but there was a flaw somewhere in his coding." Sabertooth continued. "Turned out that despite all of Weapon X's improvement, no matter how much he tried, or how hard the Adrmiral pushed him, the only way he could access those powers to the fullest was through a sharp peak in endorphin levels. Course, the best way to produce that is through - "

"Pain." Greer finished his sentence. The look of fear on Apex's face and his howl of agony before undergoing the transformation back on the grounds of the Mansion flashed through her mind.

"Pain indeed. Even gave him some nifty adamantium to see if their emergence could be the trigger. I heard it worked for a little while but the stubborn son of a bitch actually got used to that. Then good old Doctor Cornelius came up with a simply solution. Why have a Weapon be in charge of deciding when to fire at all? Why not have the handlers be in charge? And so he came up with this clever contraption." Sabertooth had since walked into Greer's enclosure and tossed over what looked like the collar she almost always saw Apex wearing. Pulling out a trigger that looked similar to the one used on Greer's bracers, Sabertooth pressed the trigger. At first Greer couldnt understand what the change in the collar meant until she saw Apex react onscreen. Again looking at the collar, she saw that numerous spikes of varying gauges had protruded from inside the collar. Her eyes flashed back to the screen and realized what was happening.

Forgetting where she was, Greer shot up and almost got to Sabertooth's smug face before she was again on the floor twitching from the shock. "Pussycat. You dont actually care about your fellow weapons, now do you?" Greer actually hated the smugness pouring from Sabertooth due to his success in getting to Greer than getting shocked. "Cause you are both monsters. Or at least, those SHIELD agents are going to be finding out at least one of you are." Looking up, Greer saw that Apex was almost unrecognizable with his glowing eyes, tensed body and adamantium shards. What he did to those SHIELD agents...Greer did her best to not watch.

When Apex returned to the compound, Greer did something she had never done and entered his side of the enclosure as he collapsed onto the ground, attempting to recover from his encounter from the SHIELD agents. He gave her a wary glance as she knelt down on the other side of the enclosure.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Greer said as she knelt near him.

"Do not feel sorry for me Tigra, my wounds will heal." Apex rolled so that he was resting his back against the glass wall. He had taken to calling Greer by her "codename," his attempts at getting Greer to recognize she was one person instead of two. Greer was not a fan but let it slide this time.

"No, not for that. I had no idea what Weapon X did to you. What kind of control they have on you. They are the real monsters." Greer was sitting on her knees, tail draped around her.

"I am what I am. There is no point in fighting against it. We are what they made us to be." Apex said it as if he truly believed it. Greer shook her head.

"You claim that the X-Men controlled me. Used me. But you are wrong. There is more to life then what Weapon X wants us to be. I know it. Ive lived it." Greer said earnestly. Apex's amber eyes searched her green ones, seeing the truth in what Greer was trying to convey.

_Can she be right? Is there more than Weapon X, the mission, the...the killing? _Apex wondered. He had wondered about such things before, but after what he had done, what he had been forced to do, he knew that this was all there was. He lowered his head, no longer able to meet those eyes that promised something he did not think existed or deserved. Greer took notice and maneuvered herself so that her back was now against the glass wall too. They just sat there for hours as Greer told Apex about the life of an X-Man.

* * *

"Good morning Weapon 13."

Greer snapped awake and quickly rolled into a defensive stance, ready for an attack. It had been a few days since she had begun her own mission of attempting to reach Apex and convince him to help her in escaping Weapon X. But being held by Weapon X, she had quickly learned that if she intended to survive, she needed to constantly be on her guard. This morning, standing inside the clear enclosure, was none other than Admiral Stryker. Greer recognized his voice from the com that Apex sometimes wore and the description he had provided.

Greer didn't come out of her defensive stance and did not make a move otherwise. She had learned that she wasn't in control of her own movements here and was not in the mood to give them a reason to flex that control. Her cuffs had proven…difficult to remove. Apex had explained that only the Admiral had the authority to remove them. For now however, it seemed Stryker was satisfied to just talk, as he turned around and Greer saw two folders in his hand.

"Weapon 13, aka Greer Nelson, subject twenty-four of project Feral." Strkyer had opened the top folder and began reading what sounded like her entire biography. Where she was born, where she went to school, even her notes on mutation, and her time with the X-Men for the last four years. Greer was disturbed from the level of detail but didnt need to let Stryker know that.

"Congratulations pervert. You figured out how to use Facebook." Greer spat out. Stryker just smirked at her response.

"Yes, but Dr. Minos' notes werent nearly as good as we would have liked. Luckily, we have all that we need now." Stryker said it almost off-hand, but knew the mention of Dr. Minos would grab her attention.

"How do you know that name?" Greer asked.

"Do not tell me that you are so stupid that you really havent figured it out yet? Dr. Minos. The Sentinel Project. Your mutation. Early stages of resuscitating the Weapon X program. While I first thought of you as a crude attempt, you have come to actually be quite useful. A credit to your program." Greer hated how Stryker spoke to her like she was some novelty item he owned.

"I am not what you tell me to be, Stryker. Take these cuffs off and I'll prove it to you." Greer growled, arms crossed in an attempt to not Stryker know how badly she wanted to slash his damn face off.

"It does't really matter now. I am done with you. You are free to go." Greer actually dropped her jaw in shock as the cuffs on her wrists popped off. Greer was ready to shred Stryker when again the screens came on and got Greer's attention. She saw Apex, cuffs on his wrists, somewhere

"You see Tigra, here at Weapon X we do not belive in redundancy. There can only ever be one true Weapon." Opening the other file Stryker continued, "Weapon 17, aka Colton Hanes, Apex Project. While promising, Apex shows resistance to heightened Predator state. Attempts at improvement thus far futile. Attempts at replacement unsuccessful." Looking up from the folder Stryker almost seemed to be reminiscing, "See, Weapon 22 earned that title. We tried to produce improved Weapon programs but that stubborn SOB was able to kill 'em all. Still, with what we have now, I'm fairly confident we wont be needing him anymore." Greer watched on the screen as Logan came into view, but something was diffintely wrong. Basically naked, frothing at the mouth and claws bared, Greer barely recognized the face of the man she considered a father. "But I thought we would make things interesting..." Pressing a familiar trigger, Greer saw the pain cross Apex's face as the adamantium at his elbow and knees emerged, his eyes turn white and the chains holding him were released.

"So you have a choice Weapon. It looks like the X-Men have come to save you. So you can either kill me and run to the X-Men, in which case I promise you either Apex or Weapon X will surely be dead. Or, you can attempt to stop them from killing each other, in which case, I can promise you one or both of them will kill you. The choice is yours." Stryker finished his little speech and crossed his arms behind his back. Greer hated that he already knew her choice.

"This isnt over. What you did to me. What you did to Apex. I will find you. And if Logan doesnt get to you first, I am going to rip your throat out." Greer ripped to the door, not wanting to give Stryker another look. But before she could get too far away, she could clearly hear, "Because that's what weapons do."

Greer pretended not hear as she raced towards the woods surrounding the compound compound, hoping she wasn't too late.

_**REVIEWS!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here is the last chapter in Part I: Return to Weapon X. Enjoy!_**

_GREER! _"GREER!" Jean kept shouting the name of her best friend with her voice and mind as she and the rest of the X-Men searched the compound that had taken Jean and the Professor weeks to find. Jean just hoped that it hadn't taken too long. "GREER!" Jean was with Kitty, running throughout the exterior of the compound as the world exploded around them.

When the team had landed on the frozen tundra a few hundred yards from the compound, Kurt had broken off to begin a sweep of the many rooms within the compound along with Dr. McCoy. Scott and Rogue headed to the north section of the compound. She and Kitty had headed straight for the outer ring of warehouses. Amara and Bobby had taken the search through the south of the compound. The Professor himself was running point from the X-Jet, keeping everyone linked and informed of the search.

It had been Scott that had shouted the first warning, having been the first team to actually enter the base. But a shout was all anyone got before rigged explosives began erupting all around the base. Jean and the Professor had assumed that the lack of their ability to sense anyone at the base had been a sophisticated psychic block. What they did not expect was for the base to be basically empty aside from some guards at the perimeters. All just a ruse to get them to enter the compound. Now, as Jean and Kitty made their way around the compound's exterior, seeing large portions of the compound erupt, she was desperately trying to get a sense, any sense, of where Greer or Logan was.

"GREER!" Jean shouted again.

"Jean! We gotta get out of here! The Professor told us to head back to the jet. It's not safe here!" Kitty was doing her best to convince Jean to return to the X-Jet but knew that Jean was not hearing her. There was no way Jean was going to be going anywhere until she found Greer and Logan.

"Jean please! Were not going to be any good to Greer or Logan if we die here!" Kitty whipped Jean around and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to take in her words. But Jeans eyes were shifting in a panic. _Where are they? LOGAN! GREER!_

"JEAN!" Kitty shook Jean as a warehouse behind them exploded.

"I - I'm sorry Kitty. I just - I cant believe that we were too late. That I was too - " _jean..._Jean stopped mid-sentence, a far look in her eye and turned her head to the woods.

"Greer?" And Jean broke from Kitty and started racing towards the woods hoping she could finally be there in time.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Greer with her enhanced senses to find Apex and Logan. Of course, it wouldnt take anyone that long to find them considering the amount of damage they were doing to the surrounding forest. The closer Greer caught, the more devastation she saw. Trees slashed entirely in half. Chunks of earth torn up. Greer just hoped Apex and Logan had done more damage to their surroundings than to each other. Crashing through the underbrush of the forest, Greer felt like she was witnessing something from her nightmares as she finally found them amongst the tall, snow covered pines. Apex and Logan looked like they were two animals fighting to the death. Roars, gnashing teeth, claws slashing into skin and adamantium shards clashing with adamantium bone. _And here I am to get in the middle of it. _

Again and again Greer attempted to separate the two but all she achieved was getting slashed and what she assumed were two cracked ribs. _I'm not strong enough. At this rate they're going to kill each other. THINK Greer. What can you do? What...can I..._Greer closed her eyes, knowing what she needed to do. Greer took a deep breath to center herself, taking in the two before her, their feral instincts driving one to kill the other. _I am not what they made me to be_. _WE are not what they made us to be_. Looking for that part of herself, Greer strained to retain her focus as her vision began to tinge red. _I am in control. I am causing this. This is me. _Greer's eyes turned red, her body tense, her breathing erratic. _Threats! Enemies! Kill them! Ki-_ Greer struggled to reassert herself. _I am in control. I - I am Tigra!_ Greer opened her eyes, remaining red, but her breathing slowed, her body once again under her own control. _Alright, let's even the playing field._

Greer jumped into the fray and was able to shuffle kick Apex into a tree, causing it to splinter, giving her the moment she needed to focus on Logan.

"LOGAN! Logan it's Greer! I need you to remember! Logan!" But try as Tigra might she couldnt see any of her mentor in those rabid eyes. Greer's eye shot wide as a hand closed around her throat. Ripping her around, Greer's red eyes locked with glowing white ones, just before being slammed into a tree. This time, the tree did not survive the impact. _Owww_, Greer opened her eyes and saw that the two of them were back at it, blood beginning to cover the white ground. Jumping back to her feet, Greer inserted herself between them, screaming for them to stop as she also did her best to not get impaled. _greer..._

"Jean?" _JEEEAAAAN!_ Greer mentally shouted as loud as she could. Almost breaking into tears as she heard Jean's reply in her head. She ducked down and Apex and Logan resumed their clash. _Jean hurry! It's Logan! Weapon X - _**GAAAAH**

Greer had been thrown with such force that when she landed she swore the ground around her shook. Looking up, she saw that damn smile.

"Sorry Pussycat. But I need you to stay put. Only one person is allowed to kill Wolverine and that's me. So if you dont mind..." Pulling out a trigger, Greer saw Apex collapse to the ground mid-swing as a huge electrical surge hit him.

"NOOO!" Greer lunged, her eyes again turning red, and her speed seemed to shock Sabertooth as she tackled him to the ground, the trigger falling from his hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Greer saw Wolverine proceeding to attempting to decapitate a still downed Apex.

"You stupid bitch! Fine, you die first." Tossing Greer over his head, Sabertooth unsheathed his own claws and proceeded to do his best to disembowel Greer. She was faster, but it was clear that Sabertooth had superior training, matching Greer's every lunge and swiping her with his claws. Hearing the struggle going on behind her between Apex and Logan, Greer had to think fast. Rolling so that the two were behind her, she waited for Sabertooth's next wild attack. As he got close, Greer dropped and used a trip, Sabertooth's own momentum now his enemy, and saw him crash in Logan. Sabertooth was slow to get up, Apex was on the ground bleeding from Wolverine's attempts at removing his head, and Logan had been knocked out of the clearing from the force of impact with Sabertooth. _Sorry Logan. Just try to remember I am trying to save everyone's life here. _As Sabertooth grogilly returned to his feet, Greer made a move to slash his throat, but too late Greer saw that damn smile cross his face and he was able to duck under and land an uppercut to the gut that had Greer on her knees trying to catch her breath.

* * *

Jean and Kitty were rushing through the forest, Kitty getting enough out of Jean to understand what Jean had heard. Beast and Kurt soon joined them, with Scott and Bobby not far behind. Rogue and Amara had already made it back to the X-Jet. _Just hang on Greer. We're coming_. But the party came up short as what sounded like a cannonball was hurtling at them. Jumping on top of Kitty, the two just had time to duck as Logan came hurtling above them and crashed into a rock outcropping.

"Logan!" Kitty was up first and rushed to Logan's side. But as Jean reached out to his mind, she sensed something was off.

"Kitty wait!" But before Kitty could react, Logan thrust his claws into Kitty's gut. Kitty let out a scream of pain, as adamantium was one of the few things she had difficulty phasing through, and fell to her side. Now rushing at Jean, Logan was tossed into the air and slammed as Jean did her best to keep the thrashing and howling Logan contained.

"Jean! We got this, the Professor is on his way! Find Greer!" Beast had dropped from the canopy onto Logan's back, using his superior strength and agility to keep Logan pinned. Dropping her hands, Jean flew off back into the forest, the sounds of another struggle just out of sight. _GREER!_

* * *

"Not...not bad pussycat. Couple more months with us and...and you might have actually been worth something." Sabertooth was out of breath but obviously pleased to see Greer recovering from his crushing blow to her diaphragm. Takes some time to regrow lung tissue.

"Go...to...hell." Greer spit up some blood for her effort.

"You first." Sabertooth was about to slash down on Greer when a large, black, furred hand caught his wrist. Greer followed the hand to the glowing eyes of Apex that were now fixed squarely on Sabertooth. Leaning in closer, Sabertooth and Apex were now almost muzzle to mouth, growling at each other, just waiting for the other to make a move. Greer rolled to her left as Apex and Sabertooth proceeded to slice into each other and crash through the forest.

"APEX!" Greer was about to chase after them when she sensed something searching for her. _GREER!_

"Jean!" Crashing through the forest, Jean ran to embrace Greer but came up short when she caught sight of her eyes. Her hands covered in blood, numerous cuts still healing, eyes glowing red, Jean was not sure she recognized her friend. Greer could smell the fear coming off of her.

"Greer?" Jean had raised her hands up and was slowly backing away back towards the rest of the x-men. Greer took a step towards Jean but this only caused Jean to backpedal faster. "Greer, your...your eyes!" Jean said, fearing that she was too late and that Weapon X had done something to her friend.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Greer was able to put her feral side back in its place, and meet Jean's eyes with her green ones. Jean dropped her hands and immediately ran over and embraced Greer.

"Greer! Oh thank god! We were able to get Logan to the Professor. He said that it'll take some time but that Logan should be fine. C'mon we gotta get out of here." Jean said, pulling on Greer's hand. But Greer resisted.

"No, we need to go help Apex." Greer tried to explain. But at that moment, Apex came into view, bleeding and eyes still glowing and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Jean turned and saw Apex, fear and anger on her face as she recognized the one responsible, and Greer could tell that Jean was attempting to psychically engage with Apex. Apex grabbed his head and actually took a few steps back, before dropping to all fours and letting loose a roar that had both girls gripping their own heads in return.

"JEAN! X-Men, bring it down!" Greer was barely able to hear Scott as he, Bobby and Kitty ran at Apex.

"No, stop!" But it was too late. Apex dodged the first barrage of attacks and soon X-Men were fighting for their lives as Apex did what he did best. Greer raced over to Kitty who had been able to phase through a tree she had been tossed at.

"Kitty! We need to get his collar off." Greer had Kitty by the shoulders, trying to get her to focus.

"Are you kidding me? We need Scott to blast this guy! Or better yet, you go get him!" Kitty was obviously not a fan of the close quarters lethal combat taking place.

"Listen to me! Tell Bobby to freeze the collar. I'll distract him and you phase the collar. Just toss it away once its off." Greer's intensity got through to Kitty.

"Gaaah, fine alright. Jeeze I hate being an X-Man sometimes." Kitty ran off to tell Scott and Bobby the plan.

"APEX!" Greer roared, eyes turning red, and Apex dropped a struggling Scott. _That's right. I'm the biggest threat here. Come and get me, forget them._

Greer was more than fast enough now to dodge Apex's lethal attacks. Seeing Bobby in position, Greer lunged and rolled under a spinning elbow shard. She could feel the air chill as Bobby's ice blast his Apex right in the throat, dropping him to his knees, his breath gone. Scott blasted him in the back, causing Apex to turn in his direction, then Jean tossed a downed log, causing him to turn again, giving Kitty her chance to appear from the ground and in one motion phase through Apex, collar in hand. Quickly tossing it, the freeze causing enough of a delay, it exploded in the air above, causing everyone to dive for cover.

Greer clambered to her feet first, relieved to see everyone else moaning from a mix of the bruises and slashes Apex had given them and the recent blast. Everyone that is but Apex. Rushing over, Greer attempted to roll him over to see if he was hurt but instead saw a flash of white as he gripped Greer by the next, rising to his feet and causing Greer to her toes.

"GREER!" Scott yelled, hands going to his visor, ready to blast Apex. But Greer reached up her hand to stop him, placing both of her hands on the one at her throat.

"Apex...I- It's Tigra. It's Greer. Who are you?" Greer could see his brow furrowed over his white eyes, drawing her closer.

"Co - Colton. I know who you are." Greer was slowly lowered to the ground as Apex's eyes returned to their amber color. Letting go of Greer, he reached up and felt for the collar that was no longer there and looked up to see the group of mutants surrounding him and Greer. He quickly placed a hand on Greer's hip and pushed her behind him, other hand raised, ready to protect her.

"No, Apex. It's alright. They wont hurt you."

"_We wont?_" She heard Bobby whisper to Bobby. Apex growled in response. Greer moved herself in front of Apex.

"Apex it's over. You're safe. We can go home." Greer placed her hand on his shoulder. The rest of the X-Men shared a look of disbelief, but Jean was running through Greer's mind as she silently explained everything that had gone.

_Bring them both back to the jet. It's time we left this horrid place_. Professor X intoned into their minds. Grabbing Apex by the arm, she did her best to ignore the wide berth and wary looks everyone else gave them as they headed back to the X-Jet. Greer was just ready to go home.

Looking at Greer almost in disbelief, as she led him to the X-Jet, he kept muttering, "Colton. You called me...Colton." Greer looked up at Apex, his eyes downcast as if he could not quite process what was happening. "We are not who they made us to be." And with that, they walked onto the Jet and never looked back.

* * *

Miles away, Admiral Stryker sat in the bay of a helicopter, watching the Compound's glow as it's explosions lit up the night sky f

"Sir, what do we do now?" A solider asked into his mic.

Looking at a large canister filled with a green liquid strapped into the hold, Stryker almost lovingly caressed the glass. The faint outline of a girl could just be seen.

"Tell HQ to prepare for incoming. Tell them to prep the chamber. Weapon 23 is on its way."

_**REVIEWS!**_


	14. Breaking the Ice

**_Well this chapter sure took me a long time to write, sorry about that. Thanks to Cheshirecat9116 and BelleDayNight for their always great reviews. This is a bit of a filler chapter but a necessary one before we get on to the next story arc, which I promise will be a great one. As always, please review. Enjoy!_**

Greer was glad to be back at the mansion. Just to be in her own bed, to be with her friends, the familiar hallways, even the Saturday morning training sessions. It just felt good to be back in the familiar. Greer was back in her favorite torn jeans and had taken to wearing a black crop top most of the time to go with her new combat boots. She was also making it a point to spend more time as her furry self, trying to make Apex (_Colton _she reminded herself) feel more comfortable around everyone. Those first few days had not been easy for him – or the rest of the house for that matter. In fact, it hadn't even been an easy plane ride back.

After Greer had found Apex a seat in the rear of the plane and the rest of the team had followed them on, Greer was almost immediately swarmed by her friends. _My family_. They all asked her a million questions and wanted to know what had happened to her but thankfully the Professor had urged them to give her some space and that everyone should take their seats so that they could all get home. Greer mentally thanked the Professor, as she was not sure she was ready to relive her time with Weapon-X anytime soon. She had emerged a different person and she was still grappling with that. Well, with that and Colton now sitting quietly in the back of the plane. After loading an unconscious Logan onto the jet, they took off and Greer watched as her hell slowly faded from view.

Everything was going smoothly until the Professor had approached her during the flight.

"Greer, I am glad that you are alright. Jean informed me as best she could as to what happened tonight. I want to help you deal with this trauma but you don't need to feel any pressure until you are ready." Greer simply nodded her head silently, the events of the past weeks beginning to take its toll as she began putting some distance behind her.

"Thank you Professor. For everything. For find me and for - for saving me." Greer felt she was beginning to lose it. She turned her head, so no one else would see her like this. She just was not ready to process what she had gone through and seen at the compound.

"It's alright Greer. Everything will be alright. Jean told me what she could about what Weapon X did to you and Logan. Rest assured, I am confident and I help Logan and replace the mental blocks I had in place and you'll be able –" Greer was too shocked to react at first. One second she was talking quietly to the Professor, trying to keep her composure, and the next Apex had the Professor lifted out of his chair by his jacket, the look on his Apex's as if he was ready to forcefully remove the Professor the plane at 30,000 feet.

"COLTON, NO!" Greer had both hands on Apex's arm but it was like trying to move a mountain. At this point everyone except Scott (who was flying the X-Jet) were out of their seats and shouting at Apex to put the Professor down or they would put him down. Apex did not seem to be very concerned as his eyes remained focused on the Professor's.

"_You _were the one. You were the one controlling her." Apex's voice was barely audible but full of spite and disgust. At first Greer did not understand but she quickly realized that to Colton, the Professor was her Admiral.

"Colton it's not like that. The Professor helped me. He was _helping _me. No one is trying to control us. I promise." Greer was doing her best to keep everyone calm but she could tell that if Apex made any move to harm the Professor, there would be nothing she could do to stop - or protect - them.

"No more collars. No more control. You. Will. Not. Control. _Me._" Apex drew the Professor closer to his face, a deep growl defining every word he said.

"Colton I can assure you - " The Professor was trying to remain calm but he was having a hard time maintaining his cool facade as he realized that his attempts to penetrate Colton's mind were proving futile at the moment.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Apex roared, causing everyone to take a few steps closer to attack as Greer silently begged them to remain calm and give her a chance.

"Colton you need to listen to me. I asked for the Professor's help. He saved me. Just like you saved me at the Facility. The Professor can help you. He has helped all of us. Please, don't hurt him." Greer continued to softly but firmly speak to Apex until his eyes finally dropped down to hers and saw the concern she had for both him and the Professor. Looking around the plane and seeing how all of the mutants were staring not only at him, but at the Professor, concern also etched into their faces, he looked back to Greer.

"But he wants to control you. To control us. I thought we were going someplace...free." Greer heard him struggle with the last word.

"We are. I promise. But first, I need you to put put the Professor down." Taking one last look at the Professor, Apex gently placed him back in the chair, his eyes remaining on Greer. With the Professor safe, Greer went over and put her hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"Colton, I assure you, you are among friends here. I know I can't ask you to trust me yet, but in time I know I can help you." Greer was always amazed at the depth of the Professor's compassion for his fellow mutants and mentally thanked him for not judging Colton too harshly on his outburst. _Thank you Professor. __He's just scared...I think. I'm not sure how much outside of Weapon X he really knows. I'm the only person I think he actually has at the moment. He was just trying to protect me._

_I understand Greer. You both have been through quite an ordeal. He will need you for the next few weeks. But if you could do me the courtesy of convincing him not to eviscerate anyone at the Institute in the future, it would be greatly appreciated. _Smilin_g, _Greer nodded her head and taking Apex's arm led him back to the rear of the plane where they sat in silence as the Mansion finally came into view_.  
_

* * *

Greer rolled off of her bed and made her way towards the kitchen. As she was walking through the halls, she saw Kitty fast approaching, head down and seeming to be doing her best to not look like she was running from something. Of course, he phasing through a pillar without noticing was not helping.

"Hey, Kitty. Something wrong?" Greer stepped in front of Kitty, causing her to come up short or phase through Greer.

"Oh, me? Nope, nothing wrong. Just got back from the gym. Wanted to get some running done." Greer could tell, as Kitty was in her favorite black running shorts and tank top. But the lack of perspiration or heavy breathing was a bit odd.

"Must not have been much of a run." Greer asked suspiciously. She could tell Kitty was uncomfortable about something.

"Well - I mean I was _going _to run but - ummmmm...I just realized I really did not need to right at this moment." Kitty tried to scoot past Greer but Greer was more than fast enough to stop that from happening. She crossed her arms and gave Kitty a look that made it clear she expected an answer she could believe.

"Look, don't get mad. I just didn't want to bother him. He looked like he was really..._focused_ in there. It's really not a big deal." Kitty said quickly, trying to avoid Greer's slanted eyes.

"What do you mean _him_?"

* * *

He had the rock music blaring, but his ears quickly turned as he could still hear her boots coming down the hall. And from the pounding, he had once again done something "unsociable". _What did I do this time?_

"What the hell did you do?" Greer shouted over the music blaring from the speakers in the gym. Her sensitive ears were flat against her head, she was still unsure how exactly someone else with her kind of hearing could stand to listen to anything that loud. Apex reached over and pushed a button on the wall to make speaking at a normal volume possible again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Apex continued his workout and resumed doing his bicep curls. _Not that I ever have an idea what you are talking about._

"Oh really? Than why does Kitty seem to think that if she had dared to enter your "domain" she risked life and limb?" Greer responded accusingly. Her eyes were narrowed, arms crossed and her tail was flicking dangerously behind her. _Never a good sign_, Apex grumbled to himself.

"I didn't even say anything. I just looked at her when she came in and she left. How can that be my fault?" He growled. Greer could tell he was holding something back from the way he refused to look at her. She had quickly learned that Colton viewed eye contact as very important, as his handlers at Weapon X had viewed such a thing as a violation of their superior command. When he refused to do it, it usually meant he was trying to hide something.

"Colton what's wrong? Why did you look at Kitty like - like _that_." Apex kept working out, now doing shoulder presses with the weights. It wasnt like he had meant to do it to scare her. He had sensed it and his instincts urged him to do it. Who knew a growl and a stare would get him in trouble.

"Because I could smell it when she walked in." He said quietly.

"Because what?" Greer was not sure she had heard correctly.

"Because I could smell it. The _fear_." Apex slammed the weights back into the rack on the last word, causing the whole rack to shake. He rested his hands on the weights, so that his back was to Greer and he could look at her through the reflections on the mirror. Greer tried to read Colton's face but the feline features were stoic.

"Colton don't be ridiculous. No one - "

"They all reek of fear!" Apex had turned to Greer in a fast, aggressive motion as he roared, eyes glowing white, muscles bulging. At 6"5 he towered over Greer. But Greer did not budge. She simply kept her arms crossed and the same determined look on her face.

"You finished?" Greer asked calmly, never looking away from Colton's glowing eyes until they had faded back to amber. Some things Greer learned were best dealt with on a level Apex understood: Greer was not afraid of him and refused to ever show otherwise.

"They are all afraid of me. Tiptoe around me like I'm an animal ready to attack. Not that I blame them." Apex sat down on a bench, head bowed. He was not angry with himself or filled with self-loathing. He simply hated disappointing Greer. He knew how important it was to her for him to get her friends to accept him. Greer sank into a crouch in front of Colton so he could not avoid her gaze.

"They're just kids Colton. Well most of them anyway. With all the powers and the training and fighting I guess we all sometimes forget that. But they are still just kids. You need to give them a reason to trust you." Greer said earnestly.

"How?" Colton finally looked up, hoping as always that Greer would have the answer for things like this. After a few days at the mansion, the Professor had called Apex into his study. He had informed Apex that the name Colton Haynes was not listed in any civilian database. However, SHIELD had declassified intel to find a First Sergent Colton Haynes of Marine Special Forces. However, his file was wiped clean, the only entry being that he was MIA and assumed dead as of four years ago. Most of Apex's memories were only what he remembered of his time at the facility, so the news that he may have had a life before it was almost too hard for him to believe. The Professor assured him that he would do what he could to help Apex uncover the truth, but so far Apex had refused any psychic help. When he had informed Greer of what he had learned, she was ecstatic. Since then, among her many missions concerning Apex, was helping him rediscover who Colton Haynes was. So far, the efforts had not been very successful, except a discovered passion for music. All kinds of music it turned out, so long as it took his mind away from wherever he was. But in terms of social interaction and behavior...Greer preferred to say he was "readjusting."

"Well a good first step may be not always wearing the clothes you happened to almost kill some of them in." Greer suggested for what felt like the hundredth time. But this was a very sensitive subject and she knew it. Along with his military file, the Professor had included the picture that had come with it. When he had showed it to Greer she was actually a little taken aback about how..._good_ he looked. A defined chin and cheek bones, light brown eyes and dark hair in a classic military cut. Greer had tried to imagine what Colton may have once looked like but she was still surprised that the mutant before her had once looked like that. When Apex had shown Greer the claw pendant on a leather string, she knew immediately what it was and urged Colton to put it on. But Apex had refused.

"Why should I pretend to be something I am not. I am - I am _this_. I don't even know who Colton Haynes is - was. Besides, what do either of us have to be ashamed of? It's not me that is afraid of humanity, so what should I be the one that needs to hide." When Greer tried to explain that a whole life was waiting outside the institute, a life he could reclaim, Apex simply refused to respond and the necklace was still sitting untouched on the dresser in his room. This of course led back to Greer's suggestion. Except for a pair of Peter's sweatpants (he had returned from personal business in Russia and was surprised to find Logan in the infirmary and a new housemate across the hall) Apex's refusal to wear the hologram had led thus far his refusing to leave the institute to go shopping for new clothes. Something that was slowly driving the fashion conscious Greer insane. All of this passed silently between Greer and Apex as Greer awaited a response.

"Listen, Colton. I know none of this has been easy for you but I know that despite what you may show that you want to stay here. That you want to belong. The people here are about as close to a family as I have had these past couple years before my mom came around. They can be one for you too if you give them the chance. Just show them that you want to." Greer said earnestly.

"I will do my best." He said this meeting Greer's gaze, which was all she could as for. Greer perked her ears and let a sly smile cross her face, "Good, because you can start right now." Greer quickly got back to her feet and just got out of the way as Peter (aka Colossus) entered the gym. _This is going to be a very long day._

* * *

"Better luck next time, Comrade." Peter called out as Apex left the gym in slightly better spirits than he had entered. While Peter and Apex had did their respective workouts in silence, Apex knew that Greer would grill him later on whether he had kept his word, but was unsure what exactly he was supposed to do. The two continued to workout, and Apex noticed the increasing weight that Peter was piling on the bench-press. Apex casually walked over to the bench adjacent and placed on slightly more weight. Raising an eyebrow, Peter proceeded to begin his bench and Apex did the same. Finished with his set, Peter than placed more weight on his side, with Apex matching. This proceeded until Apex and Peter had piled on all the weights in the gym, neither one wanting to be the one to quit. Apex gave Peter a small smile, sensing he had the advantage. But before doing their last set, Peter gave Apex his own smile and allowed his alloy to cover his body and proceeded to outlast Apex, who roared in frustration. Jumping from the bench, the two giant mutants stood eye to eye, neither one back down.

"Not bad...for a kot." Peter said seriously.

"Impressive...for a zhestyanshchik." Apex responded. Hearing the Russian for "tinman," Peter burst out laughing, slapping Apex on the shoulder.

"Haha! Not bad comrade, not bad. It will be nice to finally have someone else besides Wolverine to embarrass in the gym." Peter said jokingly.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." Apex growled, but with a small smile crossing his muzzle, as he picked up his towel and started heading for the door. _One down, just a house full of mutants to go._

* * *

_"_Hey, well see you later Colton! Thanks for saving our butts in there!" Apex waved back over his shoulder at Bobby, Rogue, Sam and Roberto. After his workout, Apex had gone to the kitchen to grab lunch and was pleased to find Dr. McCoy for Greer, Apex had found Dr. McCoy, or "Hank" as he was constantly requested to call him, one of the few people that he could talk to. When Apex had found out that Weapon X had at one time mutated him into a blue furred monster, Apex recognized someone also struggling with their 'beast within.' Their talks were something that Apex greatly valued as he struggled to keep that part of himself in check. Hank always had some new book or philosopher for Apex to read up on and the pile of books near his bed was growing rapidly.

Apex had been wandering the halls of the mansion after having spent lunch in a deep conversation with Hank when he came upon the group of mutants struggling through a training session in the danger room. Apex had been interested in doing his own session, something he did at least once a day, when he came upon the group.

"Come on Bobby, you need to focus. Rogue, do not let the danger come to you! Take the initiative!" Apex heard the strong voice of Ororo over the speakers. It seemed the group was struggling against a group of machines that while slow, seemed impervious to the groups attempts to destroy them. Apex quickly gazed between the mutants and the machines and saw the weakness of the machines lied in a space at the base of their skulls. He doubted any of them would survive the exercise.

"Rogue come on! Take my powers or something were getting killed out here!" Bobby yelled angrily at Rogue. At the moment he and Rogue were not together and this always caused Bobby to be in a bad mood.

"Leave it Iceman! I can do this myself." Rogue huffed, right before almost getting nailed by a laser fired by one of the robots. She and Bobby quickly dashed for new cover.

"Bobby! What are we supposed to do!" Bobby peered over the side of the metal cover and saw Sam and Roberto pinned down with two other robots firing at them. That made three in total and Bobby knew that Scott and Jean and had been down here earlier in the week and had taken care of five by themselves.

"I dont kn - " Suddenly, both of the metal planks that the group had been using for cover began to slide into the floor. Panicking, the groups began running blindly, firing all they had at the machines, but to no avail.

"Oh SHIT!" Rogue covered her head as a robot was about to fire on her...but slowly lowered her hands as nothing happened. Looking up, she saw the robot had stopped moving, sparks firing from the back of it's head.

"The weakness is at the base of the skull." Rogue almost jumped at the voice behind her and almost jumped again when she turned and saw who it was that was speaking to her.

"Ummm...Thanks Apex?" Rogue said questioningly. She had never really her him speak, no less to her.

"Hey what are you doing here? Unless you're here to attack us again, get lost." Bobby had run over with the rest of the group as the robots slowly began making their way over. The group ducking from incoming fire.

"Their weakness' are their operating system at the base of their skull. As a group, you can deactivate them." Apex said calmly, seemingly ignoring the dangerous shots peppering the wall behind them.

"Well if we wanted your help we would have asked for it. Now get lost." Bobby was good friends with Kurt and despite what the Professor had said, still did not trust or like Apex.

"Bobby! He just saved my ass. Let's give him a chance. I think your leadership could use some direction." Rogue said pointing a finger at Bobby's chest.

"Fine. Whatever." Bobby made an ice slide and began attacking the robots, leaving Rogue, Sunspot and Cannonball standing with Apex.

"Alright boss man, so what's the plan?" Cannonball asked and Rogue and Sunspot looked up at Apex expectantly. Apex was silent for a moment, he had not really expected for all of them to suddenly be looking to him for answers. _Give them a reason to trust you..._

"Cannonball, you tell Bobby to freeze the remaining targets at the knee joints. After, you hit them on the outside part, that should slow them down. Sunspot, I want you to fire at their eyes, they use heat seeking, so lets use that against them." Cannonball ran to tell Bobby and the plan and the three of them began firing at the remaining robots.

"Well wha' am I supposed to do?" Rogue looked accusingly at Apex.

"C'mon we almost got em!" Bobby hated to admit it but they had the robots on the ropes. They just could not get close enough to take out that operating system. "GAAAH!" The robots had broken free of the ice that was holding them and blind, the robots were firing wildly.

"Iceman! Neck joints!" Bobby heard the roar and while he hated listening to Apex did as he was told. Freezing the heads in place, Bobby heard the tearing of metal and soon both robots dropped to the floor, the back of their heads scrap.

"Great job, Ap-Ohhhh." Sunspot and Cannonball had run over to thank Apex but standing on the wreckage was Rogue...or at least it looked like Rogue. Her hair was much thicker and longer, sand colored fur lightly covered her features and her canines now poked through her lips. Her slitted eyes took in her sharp claws with satisfaction as they slowly returned to her normal ones. Soon, Rogue stood before them, back to her old self.

"Got to borrow some tricks from Apex." She said with satisfaction.

"Well done team. You can be done for the day." Storm said over the speakers. Before the group could even enjoy their success, Rogue noticed Apex heading for the door.

"Hey, well see you later Colton! Thanks for saving our butts in there!" Apex stopped at hearing Rogue call him Colton. So far, Greer and Hank had been the only one to do so. "Yea, thanks Colton." Bobby said, after getting an elbow from Rogue. Apex gave the group a wave and let the doors slide shut behind him.

"You did well in there." Apex turned to see Ororo coming down from the control room. She was in her regular outfit of dark leather pants and boots and simple white t-shirt. She was older than Greer and the rest of the students and he recognized the respect that the other members of the house gave her. Being able to cause thunderstorms when in a bad mood probably helped.

"I was just walking by. It was nothing." Apex attempted to walk past Ororo but she grabbed his arm, causing him to stop and look down.

"I know it can be difficult when you first arrive here. But I know what the world is like. I know what those kids in there face. They are going to need you in the future. What you know, what you can do, it does have to be something that is only used for destruction. You can use them to protect as well. Trust me, I know from experience." Storm released her grip on his arm and began heading towards the whoops easily heard coming from the danger room.

"And next time, maybe you'll join the x-men for a _real_ training session." Ororo called over her shoulder.

_Maybe next time_. Apex thought and continued his way down the hall.

* * *

Apex was deep in thought and almost did not see Kitty as she emerged from the wall right in front of him.

"Gaaah! Oh - hey. I am sooo sorry. Just - I'm gonna get out of your way." Kitty looked like she was afraid that making any kind of contact with Apex, even eye contact, would be an invitation to some horrible death. _Great, just the person I needed to frighten today_, Apex thought frustrated. As Kitty skirted around him, a thought occurred to Apex that he immediately regretted but realized would achieve numerous goals at once.

"Kitty, wait." Kitty froze in place and slowly turned to face Apex, well "face" was being generous.

"Listen, Kitty. I - apologize for this morning. I'm just - I'm not used to being around so many people all the time. Sometimes I just need some space. That's all." Kitty was a little taken aback, more for the apology than anything. But what came next almost floored her.

"Kitty, if you're not too busy I was actually wondering if you would mind - ummm...Greer mentioned I could do with some actual clothes." Now Kitty was sure she was dreaming. Between seeing someone so large and intimidating being so awkward or, _wait, is he asking me for_

"You want me to take you shopping?" Kitty was shocked.

"I knew it was stupid. Forget I said anything." Apex made to make a quick escape but Kitty ran after him.

"No wait, that's not what I meant! I would love to take you shopping. Oh I know exactly where we need to go. But, ummm...do you have anything that can..." Kitty didn't have to say anything, he knew what she was referring to.

"I do. I will meet you in the foyer in five minutes." Kitty just smiled and ran to go grab some things from her room. _I can tackle a dozen killing robots at once but buying clothes with a seventeen year old girl is not something I was trained for_. Apex was soon standing in front of the mirror in his room with the pendant hanging around his neck. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the button and took a look in the mirror.

"Hey I thought I heard something breaking before, is everyth - " Kitty stopped in mid-sentence, which was a rare thing to see. She was taking in the dark skinned man before her and she was having trouble fitting who stood before her for who she knew it was. The muscles usually covered with fur now stood out against a white t-shirt and the sweatpants Peter had given him. No shoes fit so sandals were the best he could find.

"It was nothing. I think Bobby dropped something." Apex would rather no one see the broken mirror in his room until he had time to replace it with a new one.

"Are we going?" Amara asked, also now silently staring at the mountain standing before them. The Professor had modeled the appearance off of the picture in Colton's file.

"Ummm-Yea. Amara wanted to tag along. Trust me, between the two of us you are in the best hands." Both girls grabbed an arm and led Apex towards the garage. He was surprised by their closeness, realizing how comforted they were to see him...like this. The thought made him suddenly very uneasy, unable to place the feelings he was having.

"Do you mind if I drive?" Kitty asked innocently.

* * *

"Colton?! You look great!" Greer came bursting into Apex's room after having been told by Kitty of their shopping adventure. They had gone to the store at the local mall that was run by a mutant. She had a secret area in the back that had clothes for all sorts of mutants, including the well-muscled and tailed.

"Kitty drove. I am never leaving the mansion again." Greer tried her best to withhold a chuckle. She was estatic to have heard everyone talking about Colton throughout the day and the dark boots and jeans were a vast improvement. Greer noticed a bunch of t-shirts still being unpacked and pulled out a dark burgundy one.

"Here, toss this on. It's time for dinner." Apex reluctantly pulled on the shirt but left his necklace on the counter. Greer noticed the missing glass.

"What happened?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Come on, lets get some dinner." Greer was sure to drag Apex to the table occupied by the rest of the faculty. He had spent the last few weeks quickly grabbing dinner and eating alone in his room or with Greer outside. Greer was old enough to no longer be considered a student and Hank and Ororo joined them for dinner. Apex did not join in on their conversations and missed the quite of his room, but still was able to appreciate the company. Wolverine walked in during dinner, Apex looking up. The two shared a look that Greer noticed and she gave Apex a curious glance. Apex just shrugged his shoulders and resumed eating.

"I am really glad you had a good day today. Maybe you'll start training with us soon and we can see if I can convince Storm to find you an outfit that does not just consist of shorts." Greer said mockingly. The two were walking up the stairs after having spent the time after dinner outside discussing what Apex had been up to all day. Greer made it a point to end most days this way as a way to check on Colton and gauge how he was doing. She had heard his roars in the middle of night. Seemed Weapon X left all of its past members with nightmares.

"Perhaps..." At the top of the stairs they said goodnight and went their separate ways. Hours later, when Apex was certain the rest of the mansion was asleep, he quietly opened his window and dropped the two stories to the soft grass below. Keeping to the shadows, Apex made his way to the forest that surrounded the Mansion. After running a few miles, he came upon a shack that had been abandoned for what looked like years. Before he could even knock on the door, a gruff voice called from inside.

"C'mon in. We were just about to get started." Logan gruffed. Apex heard the door hiss and stepped down a short fight of steps into what appeared to be a bunker. Standing before a bank of computers was Logan, dressed in a black and grey version of his usual uniform. And standing next to him was Nick Fury. On the monitors Apex could see the faces of Sabertooth, Admiral Stryker, and other high ranking members of Weapon X.

"Logan was just starting to tell me about X-Force." Apex smiled and took a seat as the three men began to talk.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
